Cardcaptors Legend
by Evangely
Summary: Et si Sakura n'avait pas ouvert le livre de Clow?
1. Avant propos

** CARDCAPTORS LEGEND **

**Avant-propos**

La Légende des Cardcaptors est une idée qui m'est venue en me demandant ce qui se serait passé si Sakura n'avait pas ouvert le livre de Clow quand nous savons que cela s'est passé... J'ai pris une feuille et un crayon et j'ai écris tout ce qu'avait vécu Sakura dans le manga et la série... Et puis j'ai rayé tout ce qui découlait du fait d'avoir ouvert le livre... Et finalement, un à un, tous les éléments de sa vie ont été rayés. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait basculer du bonheur (palpable dans la série Sakura) à la tristesse en une seconde. Une seule décision peut influencer une existence.

Plus sombre que la série, cette fanfiction correspond plus à mon style (cf: seconde saison des Manuscrits de l'Apocalypse), donc ne soyez pas trop surpris(es) de retrouver tous vos héros favoris dans des situations plus ou moins dramatiques.

Quelle sera la fin? Elle ne sera pas heureuse, comme presque jamais dans mes histoires. Mais pleine d'espoirs... Enfin j'espère! ^_^

Une petite review et/ou un email pour me donner votre avis sur les chapitres? Merci d'avance, ça me fait progresser!

Tony.   



	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

" Les années passaient.  
" Les mois s'égrainaient devant mes paupières closes et je ne voyais pas la lumière au bout de ce tunnel. Le sommeil dans lequel on m'avait enfermé il y a longtemps s'était mû en éternelle prison et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir désormais m'en tirer. Se serait-Il trompé ? Etait-ce possible ? Le grand Sorcier des temps anciens aurait-il pu se méprendre sur l'avenir et sur ce fléau qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éveiller ?  
" Je me souvenais encore de ses mots quand il nous scella à ce livre pour en devenir les protecteurs. Je me souvenais de son visage et j'aimais à me rappeler son regard bienveillant et confiant.  
" Vous guiderez l'élu que j'ai choisi, nous avait-il tendrement soufflé alors que notre essence reposait en paix dans le creux de la puissante somme des forces en sommeil avec nous. Tu guideras ses pas, toi Kerobero, mon cur et mon ami. Et tu jugeras ses actes, toi Yue, mon âme et mon ami. Vous saurez transmettre ces pouvoirs qui m'encombrent désormais. Et alors, la paix me gagnera comme elle gagnera ce monde. "  
" Mais cet instant n'était jamais venu...  
" Un jour, je crus ressentir l'appel de mon ancien maître. Mon cur s'enflamma au simple contact de ces doigts étrangers...  
- Je vais vous prendre celui-ci.  
- Ecoutez, monsieur, je dois vous prévenir, le mit en garde le vieux libraire fatigué. Ce volume est scellé depuis des centaines d'années et personne n'en veut. Je crois que c'est une relique sans valeur... Personne n'a voulu me l'acheter, et les quelques hommes de votre genre qui sont venus me voir et qui, comme vous, disent avoir été appelés par Lui, me l'ont rapporté, vexés pour la plupart de n'avoir pu l'ouvrir...  
Dominique sourit en contemplant la reliure puis en faisant pivoter le volume devant lui, arrêtant son regard sur le félin ailé qui semblait près à bondir en protecteur.  
- Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir, moi, lui dit-il alors.  
- Je... Ah ? Mais alors pourquoi dépenser autant d'argent pour un livre que personne ne veut ?  
Dominique leva les yeux sur lui et son regard heureux gêna légèrement l'homme qui pencha la tête sur le côté :  
- Excusez ma curiosité, monsieur...  
- A vrai dire, je me suis perdu, expliqua Dominique, le sourire large. Je cherchais mon chemin... Et j'ai aperçu votre petite boutique. Et puis, il y avait ce livre...  
L'homme sembla se concentrer, sa moue se faisant plus sévère.  
- Vous ne voulez pas l'ouvrir, hein ?  
- Je veux juste garder un souvenir de mon passage dans cette ville. Je retourne à Tokyo demain.  
- Bien alors prenez-le ! lança subitement le vieil homme, en quittant l'espace de son comptoir pour rejoindre Dominique. Prenez-le, il est à vous !  
- Mais... je ne peux accepter, monsieur... son prix...  
- Je vous le donne, continua l'homme plutôt agité. Je sens que cette fois, il est entre de bonnes mains, confia le libraire en posant une main sur le bras de Dominique. Il va continuer sa route ! Je le sens... Vous le comprenez, je suppose.  
Dominique sourit, acquiesça et quitta bientôt la boutique, le volume entre les mains.  
" ... mais je me trompais. Cette aura que je crus reconnaître était bien incapable de défaire le sceau de notre maître. Et pourtant je dois avouer avoir eu la sensation que cet homme... qu'il possédait...  
" Non, c'était une erreur.

" Puis le temps avait encore filé sur mon sommeil toujours plus profond, toujours plus oppressant. Je me sentais si peu à mon aise, lové contre ce pouvoir envahissant... J'avais l'impression de tenir de plus en plus de place. Comme si chaque jour mon aura désirait s'éveiller, me sortir de ma torpeur magique. Je ressentais les parois de la magie de mon maître se rapprocher de mon essence et l'étreindre de plus en plus fortement. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris que le réveil n'était plus très loin. Là, quelque part dans cette salle sombre, une main, un jour, se tendrait vers moi... Et le nouvel élu aurait la puissance suffisante pour me libérer...  
" Une main...  
Des pas se rapprochèrent dans l'obscurité de la cave de la maison déserte. Le petite fille se faufila entre les étagères et chercha autour d'elle :  
- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouhou ?  
Elle erra un instant entre les rangées de livre.  
" Une puissance magique. Là, tout près.  
" Je l'avais sentie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour du livre mais je sentais une force nouvelle effleurer les effluves magiques qui s'échappaient du livre. Quelqu'un... de puissant !  
Sakura tourna après la dernière rangée, les sens aux aguets. Elle était persuadée d'entendre un léger bruissement, comme une vibration non continue, un mouvement camouflé.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est...  
" Je n'étais pas le seul à désirer sentir ce contact... Enervées par l'énergie qui venait vers nous, je sentais les cartes s'agiter, notre prison devenant de plus en plus étroite. L'instant était-il venu de nous éveiller ? Et Qui était cet élu... ?  
Sakura se figea. Alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers la dernière rangée où un livre, posé là depuis des années, s'était mis à luire, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de la maison.  
- Sakura ? appela-t-on.  
Elle s'adossa à l'étagère et repensa au désordre de la salle de bain qu'elle avait eu ordre de ranger et de débarrasser du linge sale.  
- Il va me gronder s'il voit que j'ai encore rien fait... Mince, mince, mince !!!  
Elle se précipita vers la porte de la cave et la referma précipitamment derrière elle avant de courir vers la salle de bain.  
" Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait. La main salvatrice, l'élu était là... Si près. Et désormais, il s'éloignait de nous. Qu'allait-il arriver ?  
" Autour de moi, les cartes s'agitaient toujours plus et je dus invoquer le second gardien pour parvenir enfin à les calmer un peu. Enserrées dans leur étui de magie, elles avaient elles aussi ressenti le fabuleux pouvoir. Mais ce dernier s'était détourné de notre sort...  
" Comment les cartes magique du maître allaient-elles réagir à cet abandon... ?  
" Yue me rejoignit donc, disparaissant de leur monde où il avait pu s'infiltrer quelques mois auparavant. Et nous étions là... seuls. Abandonnés, face à un destin plus sombre, celui de prisonniers d'un livre inviolable... Un livre que l'élu n'avait pas su ouvrir... "  
" L'avenir s'obscurcit d'un coup. Et le tunnel déjà bien sombre sembla s'entortiller sur nous. Yue se mura dans le silence et nous nous efforçâmes de contenir les esprits de Clow. Mais jusqu'à quand pourrions-nous tenir ? Quelles étaient nos forces, à nous, simples gardiens du savoir de Clow et bien impuissants, réduits à notre plus simple essence afin de dormir dans cette prison dorée. Qu'allions-nous devenir ?  
" Le monde continua sa course et l'élu ne mit jamais plus les pieds dans cet endroit où on nous avait entreposé. La survie semblait difficile. Car nous n'étions plus seulement deux êtres piégés par un sortilège ancestral : les esprits de Clow en vinrent à la conclusion suivante : l'élu avait refusé son rôle et les gardait enfermées là contre leur gré. Comment aurions-nous pu les calmer, nous qu'elles n'écoutaient plus, devenues bien plus oppressantes ensemble que nous ne pouvions l'être à deux... Je m'essoufflais, Yue s'endormait.  
" Nous étions condamnés.  
" La Légende des Cardcaptor qu'avait lancée le sorcier à travers les temps allait s'éteindre avec nous.  
" Dès lors, nous n'eûmes qu'une idée en tête : ne pas mourir. Sans nous se déverseraient sur le monde des pouvoirs de loin supérieurs à tout ce que cet univers connaissait... et plus le temps passait, plus leur puissance grandissait. Yue et moi fîmes alors le pari de survivre. Pour les contraindre à se brûler toutes de l'intérieur, afin d'étouffer à sa source la force la plus destructrice qui pourrait s'étendre sur ce monde : le Fléau.  
" Et ce pari... nous ne pûmes le tenir... En effet, un jour, le livre s'ouvrit...  
  



	3. La Légende Oubliée

**Partie 1 : La légende oubliée **

**1.1 Un étrange malaise**

Les portes du couloir de l'hôpital s'abattirent violemment contre les murs et une équipe d'infirmiers apparut, poussant un lit où un homme se trouvait étendu, comme sans vie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bloc et un médecin les rejoignit au passage, interrogeant celui qui venait d'accueillir le blessé à l'entée.  
- On ne sait pas grand chose, c'est son fils qui l'a amené ici en le portant... Il a fait un malaise.  
- Des antécédents ?  
- Aucun, c'est un homme sain.  
Le médecin se pencha au-dessus de ce dernier, alors qu'ils atteignaient la salle des urgences.  
- Monsieur ? appela-t-il. Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
- Il s'appelle Dominique, indiqua le jeune infirmier.  
- Dominique, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
L'infirmière qui venait de poser la sonde au bras de Dominique commença à pomper et indiqua aussitôt la tension anormalement basse de l'homme évanoui.  
- C'est pas bon, souffla le jeune infirmier, c'est vraiment pas bon, on dirait...  
- Taisez-vous. On va le ramener. C'est votre premier soir ?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et posa les yeux sur la mine confiante du médecin de garde.  
- Ca va aller, je vous dis...  
Thomas accourut et ouvrit les portes du couloir du fond alors qu'ils pénétraient tous dans la salle des urgences qui se referma derrière eux.  
- Papa...  
Une infirmière vint vers lui et tenta de le rassurer, mais Thomas n'écoutait pas. Il était loin de là, encore sous le coup du choc et fatigué par la course jusqu'à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire... ? L'infirmière le pria de s'asseoir, comprenant qu'il allait rester le temps de l'intervention. Il se laissa guider vers un siège, le souffle court et les idées embrouillées.  
- Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'abandonner sur son siège.  
- Qu'on me le rende... en vie, murmura-t-il, le front posé au creux d'une main, replié sur lui même...  
- Nous ferons tout ce qu'il est possible, monsieur.  
Thomas ne répondit pas. Un simple profond et long soupir suffit à l'infirmière. Elle s'éloigna, le laissant à ses pensées. Pensées qui le menaient toujours vers un instant précis. Quelques minutes avant de chuter en pleine rue. Cet instant où Dominique était devenu si sérieux... Ce regard... 

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Papa...  
- C'est pourtant simple. Je m'épuise, je fatigue, je ne comprends pas d'où ça vient... J'ai l'impression de me vider. C'est indescriptible. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.  
- Est-ce que tu as vu des médecins ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais je suis sensé accuser une simple baisse de tonus. Ils m'ont prescrit des vitamines.  
Thomas dévisageait son père dont le regard se posa sur l'horizon, au bout de la rue.  
- Et... tu ne me dis pas tout, c'est ça ?  
- Hier, avant mon exposé devant le conseil de l'université, j'étais si fatigué que je n'ai pas compté les gélules que j'ai pris.  
- Quoi ?!  
- J'en ai pris un certain nombre et quand je me suis senti bien, j'ai pu présenter le résultat de toutes ces années de recherche. Et puis de retour dans ma loge...  
- Eh bien quoi ? s'empressa Thomas, inquiet.  
- Le tube était vide. J'ai dû avaler sans y prendre garde les trois quarts d'un tube entier. De quoi éveiller un éléphant... Et peut-être...  
- Te tuer ! Tu aurais pu mourir, papa !!  
- Je suis en vie et toujours aussi las.  
Il posa la main sur son torse et s'arrêta non loin d'un arrêt de bus. Thomas continua de marcher encore un peu avant de s'en rendre compte. Quand il se retourna, l'homme avait levé les yeux au ciel et s'écroula devant lui. Il accourut pour le réveiller mais n'y parvint pas. Il jeta un regard désemparé sur la foule qui se pressait autour de lui et on lui proposa d'appeler les urgences. Thomas n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, il empoigna fermement son père et le souleva d'un coup.  
- Où est l'hôpital ? Où est l'hôpital le plus proche ?  
- A deux rues d'ici... par là, le renseigna-t-on.  
La foule s'écarta et il traversa l'avenue en portant son père pour atteindre le trottoir d'en face et traverser le marché dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée.

Sakura rangea ses affaires et soupira en jetant un il par la fenêtre. L'année se terminait bientôt et elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse des universités qu'elle avait contactées. Que ferait-elle si personne ne l'acceptait ? Finalement, peut-être que ce poste à la bibliothèque était une bonne solution...  
- Sakura ? s'étonna-t-on depuis le couloir.  
- Hmmm ? Ah, Nadine. Que fais-tu par ici ?  
- Je venais voir un de nos anciens profs. Mais toi, que fais-tu encore dans ta classe ? Tu rêvassais encore ?  
- Mais non, mais non, sourit-elle, c'est pas mon genre !  
- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sandrine et Yvan, tiens !  
- Ah ? alors ? Ils ont eu des réponses ?  
- Oui. L'université d'Oxford a accepté leur entrée. Ils sont tout heureux d'avoir été pris ensemble là-bas. L'Angleterre, c'est la grande aventure ! La terre des contes et des légendes, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres !  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant le teint de Sakura virer au blanc laiteux.  
- Allez, te rends pas malade, toutes ces histoires ne sont que des racontars, mais je les aime toujours autant !  
- Tu leur diras bonjour de ma part ?  
- Tu le feras toi-même, sourit Nadine. Nous organisons une petite soirée, ce week-end. Et nous essayons de prévenir tout le monde. Tous les anciens, précisa-t-elle en se penchant vers Sakura, l'il furtif. Si ça se trouve ton ancien amoureux va venir...  
- Ah, me parle plus de lui. Jordan est un type que je ne veux plus voir !  
- On m'a dit qu'il n'était plus sorti avec personne depuis votre dispute...  
- Ah oui ? souffla Sakura, peu concernée. Je... je m'en fiche.  
- En deux ans, tu ne lui as pas pardonné, à ce que je vois. Tant pis.  
Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une invitation :  
- Et voilà, tu n'as qu'à venir quand tu veux et... avec qui tu veux !  
- Seule, ça m'ira très bien !  
- Tu as raison, la taquina Nadine. On ne sait jamais sur quel bel homme on peut tomber !  
- T'es bête...  
Nadine s'éloigna et la salua en quittant la salle de classe.  
Sakura se tourna vers l'extérieur et laissa son regard filer entre les nuages...   
- Jordan, soupira-t-elle.

La porte des urgences s'ouvrit d'un coup et Thomas leva brusquement la tête, regardant les infirmiers se disperser dans le couloir. Il se leva pour en arrêter un et ce dernier lui fit signe d'attendre le médecin qui ne tarda pas. L'homme referma et sourit à Thomas.  
- Je ne sais pas où votre père puise ses forces mais il est épatant.  
- Je ne comprends pas... Il est sauvé, c'est ça ?  
- Il... oui, c'est exactement ça.  
Thomas sentit tout son corps se relâcher et un vertige le prit alors de haut, le faisant tituber. Le médecin le rattrapa et l'assit dans un des sièges du couloir, prenant alors place à ses côtés.  
- Je dois vous avouer pourtant que son cas m'inquiète. Dans un tel cas, n'importe qui se serait sûrement... n'ayez pas peur de mes mots mais, nous aurions perdu une personne normale.  
- P... pardon ?  
- Votre père a d'impressionnantes ressources. Il sera vite sur pieds.  
- Ah... tant mieux.  
- Mais il va falloir le ménager un peu. Il semble énormément se dépenser.  
- Il.. non, je ne crois pas. Il travaille à l'université, vous savez. Dans la recherche en archéologie.  
- Il fait beaucoup de sport ? ou il veille tard ? A-t-il un sommeil suffisant ?  
- Je dois dire que je l'ignore. C'est vrai qu'il travaille beaucoup, mais...  
- Il y a un risque tout de même... S'il se fatigue rapidement, il se peut qu'un autre malaise survienne. Nous allons le garder en dépit du fait que son corps se rétablit à grande vitesse et que ses batteries semblent se recharger aussi vite qu'elles se déchargent. Nous allons lui faire quelques tests pour être sûr de ne pas exposer sa vie à un danger en le laissant sortir.  
- Oui, je comprends.  
- Il aura besoin de quelques affaires pour la fin de la semaine. Je vous laisse vous en charger ?  
- Bien entendu. Je vais lui rapporter quelques affaires.  
- Bien. Très bien. Mais pas de travail, on est d'accord ?  
Thomas sourit au médecin et hocha la tête.  
- Faites-moi confiance.  
- Nous nous verrons ce soir avant la fin de ma garde, alors.

Sakura enfila ses patins et s'avança dans la cour du lycée. Elle sourit en songeant à ses années passées ici. Avec Sandrine, Yvan, Nadine et Sonya. Que devenaient-ils tous depuis qu'ils avaient pris des chemins différents ? Leur départ lui avait fait mal, mais comment peut-on retenir ceux qu'on aime quand leur départ est la meilleure chose pour eux... " Aimer, c'est laisser partir " se répéta-t-elle. Son père avait raison. Comme pour sa la mère de Sakura qu'il avait vu peu à peu s'éloigner de lui, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir à ses côtés. Ainsi il avait mieux accepté sa disparition.  
Elle s'élança sur la voie bitumée et longea le trottoir.  
Etrangement, il lui manquait quelque chose.  
Peut-être une amitié qui aurait pu durer jusqu'à ce jour. Une présence à ses côtés. Ou n'était-elle pas encore en train de regretter le départ de ses amis ? Etait-ce un désir étranger à leur absence ou sa simple conséquence...  
Elle chercha au fond d'elle et sembla plus convaincue. Non, il lui manquait quelqu'un !  
Au détour d'un trottoir qu'elle enjamba pour bifurquer vers le canal, elle aperçut une jeune femme qui semblait perdue. Elle freina et revint vers elle.  
- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?  
- Oh ! Oui... je cherche le Lycée Seijo, mademoiselle. Je dois m'y inscrire pour l'année prochaine mais je ne sais pas encore où il se trouve.  
- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas loin. Il est au bout de ce chemin, sur votre droite. Vous le verrez au loin derrière le mur d'enceinte et la rangée de bouleaux.  
- Ah ! Je vous remercie, vous me sauvez !  
- Ca m'a fait plaisir...  
Sakura s'élança sur le bitume en souriant.  
- Au revoir, lui lança la future lycéenne.  
Sakura leva le bras et continua son chemin.

- Quoi ?!!! hurla-t-elle aux oreilles de son frère. A l'hôpital ?! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ?  
- Tes piles, petit monstre !  
- Quoi, mes p...  
Elle fouilla sa veste et en sortit son mini portable qui était éteint.  
- Ah... je n'avais plus de piles.  
Il haussa les épaules en séparant les parts de riz pour les mouler dans le creux de ses paumes.  
- Mais... mais tu aurais pu appeler le lycée ! lui lança-t-elle. Je serais venue.  
- Tu dois penser à tes cours.  
- Nan mais ça va pas, non ? Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? C'est de papa qu'on parle ! Et il est tombé en plein rue ! Je m'en fiche bien de mes cours ! Idiot...  
- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas de tes cours, lança-t-il sans la regarder. A moins que tu ne veuilles terminer comme moi, refusé par toutes les universités et forcés de trouver un travail à mi-temps en attendant mieux !  
- Ca n'arrivera pas !! J'en suis sûre.  
- Papa est sain et sauf ! Mon appel était donc inutile et tu as passé une bonne journée ! De quoi te plains-tu ?  
- Je... je... Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as mis en rogne ! Voilà !  
- Godzilla va s'énerver, attention, s'écria Thomas, comme pour prévenir le voisinage. Tous aux abris.  
Elle le dévisagea sévèrement et il se résigna.  
- Bon, d'accord, toutes mes excuses ! Ca te va ? La prochaine fois, je t'appellerai en plein cours pour que tu t'inquiètes durant toute la matinée, vu que tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter le lycée !  
- T'es trop nul ! Ca m'étonne pas que Lisa t'aies largué, mon pauvre ! Pffff...  
Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
- On va bientôt manger ! lança-t-il.  
- Si ton riz a le goût de ta bêtise, j'en veux pas !  
Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre.

  
**1.2 L'ami anglais**

Les jours s'égrenèrent sur le tableau des tâches dans la cuisine. Au petit matin du Samedi suivant, Thomas rentrait de son travail : il ôta ses chaussures, passa ses chaussons et observa la maison en passant devant les salles.  
- Elle n'a rien fait. C'était à elle de faire le ménage hier. Elle est impossible ! Vraiment irresponsable ! Quelle peste !  
Il laissa glisser sa veste jusqu'au sol du couloir et remonta ses manches.  
- Bon, je vais devoir m'en charger... Pffff...

Sakura errait tranquillement entre les arbres du parc où elle venait souvent se promener en patins. Ce matin un peu frais n'était pas comme les autres. Son anniversaire tomberait bientôt, et avec lui la fin de l'année scolaire et le début des inscriptions dans les universités. Mais c'était ce jour qu'avait choisi Jordan, deux ans auparavant pour lui déclarer sa flamme.  
Elle s'arrêta le long de la barrière de sécurité.  
C'était là. A cet endroit.  
Elle s'y appuya et soupira en regardant l'eau s'écouler lentement, reflétant paisiblement les nuages qui parcouraient le ciel. Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient insouciants et il n'avait pas compris quelle importance elle donnait à leur relation. Il l'avait trompée avec une autre. Et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Mais cela faisait si longtemps, désormais. Comment sa rancur pouvait-elle être encore si présente ? Il avait tenté de réparer son erreur, de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que ses sentiments ne fléchiraient jamais, eux. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, fière, bornée.  
- Je ne sais même pas si je le regrette... C'est le pire...  
Une feuille d'arbre l'effleura et continua sa chute légère vers la surface de l'eau. Sakura la suivit des yeux et soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi ce ressentiment était-il encore présent alors que tant de choses avaient changé. Maintenant que ses amis s'étaient éloignés d'elle, maintenant que lycée allait se terminer, emportant avec lui des années de joie et de tristesse. Que ressentait-elle exactement pour ce garçon ?  
Une main se posa contre la rambarde à côté d'elle et Sakura tourna la tête :  
- C'est beau ici...  
Sakura ne sursauta même pas. Elle avait cru ressentir une présence... Peut-être était-ce... Elle eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant qu'elle s'était trompée.  
- Je... je te connais, bredouilla-t-elle en dévisageant sa voisine.  
- Oui, je m'appelle Tiffany ! Enfin, ça tu ne le sais pas, mais c'est moi que tu as aidée Mardi dernier...  
- Ah oui ! Voilà, pour l'inscription... Et tu as trouvé ? Ce n'était plus très loin !  
- Oui, oui. Mais j'avais besoin d'un coup de pouce. Et tu as su être là à ce moment...  
- Bah, soupira Sakura en se tournant vers l'eau calme. Si je peux servir à quelqu'un...  
- Quelle sensation étrange dans tes paroles. Tu es triste ?  
- Je ne sais même pas.  
Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main :  
- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Gauthier.  
Tiffany sembla avoir un mouvement de recul à son tour, puis prit cette main qu'on lui tendait amicalement.  
- Gauthier, tu dis ? Ce nom... ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
- Oui, mon père a écrit plusieurs livre en archéologie... Mais je doute que tu les aies déjà lus...  
- Oui, c'est... peut-être ça, articula-t-elle, comme pour éluder la question. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici... A vrai dire je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour, murmura-t-elle en observant les lieux, comme pour en garder une image à jamais.  
- Que dis-tu ?  
- Je... J'ai entendu parler de ton père, sourit-elle.  
- Ah ? En bien ?  
Tiffany hocha timidement le menton, pour lui mentir :  
- Oui, oui. En bien. On m'a raconté des choses sur lui. Et tu es donc Sakura. Je... je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Je trouve la situation... un brin cocasse.  
- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
- Tu le comprendras un jour, Sakura.  
Elle baissa les yeux vers le sac qu'elle portait et passa la main sur le bouquet d'illets qu'elle transportait.  
- Je dois y aller...  
- Ah... On va se revoir, je pense.  
- Oui, je pense. Enfin... j'espère !  
La jeune femme se mit à courir et disparut dans la courbure du chemin.  
- Quelle drôle de fille. Elle doit être fan du travail de papa... pour le connaître.

La sonnerie de midi résonna dans le lycée et les élèves quittèrent leur classe pour rejoindre la cour. Sakura récupéra son panier-repas et se dirigea vers les bancs, à l'ombre des arbres qui longeaient le flanc ouest du lycée. Quand elle arriva, elle fut surprise par ceux qui l'y attendaient.  
- Coucou ! lui lança Nadine de loin.  
- Hello, Sakura, ajouta Sonya.  
- Mais... mais que faites-vous tous ici ? sourit Sakura en les rejoignant et en les serrant contre elle. Je pensais ne vous voir que ce soir, chez toi, Nadine.  
- Mais comme nous arrivions ce matin, expliqua Sandrine, nous avons eu l'idée de venir déjeuner avec toi.  
- Comme au bon vieux temps, ajouta Yvan.  
- C'est une excellente idée !  
Une nappe fut ouverte sur l'herbe et chacun y prit place. Le déjeuner se déroula joyeusement et Sakura était bien contente de partager un de ces moments qui lui manquaient tant. La soirée qui les attendait serait bien sûr aussi gaie mais elle n'y retrouverait pas ces petits moments qui faisaient leur quotidien.  
- Et l'Europe, c'est comment ? C'est si beau qu'on le dit ?  
- L'Angleterre nous a très bien accueillis, lors de notre petit séjour là-bas, précisa Sandrine. Et Yvan s'est très bien tenu pendant notre entrevue avec le doyen de l'université !  
- Voui, souligna-t-il, tout content. Là-bas, il y a autant de vieilles légendes qu'ici ! Le Japon est riche en contes mais l'Angleterre est le berceau de beaucoup de mythes et de légendes ! C'est passionnant.  
- Ahh, soupira, Nadine. J'en rêve déjà... Le paradis sur terre !  
- Non, non, rétorqua Yvan, il n'y a pas de fantômes au paradis ! Alors qu'il y en a en Angleterre.  
Sakura, se figea, sa cuillère à la bouche.  
- Deuh fontôôôômes ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Et ce n'est pas dur de reprendre les cours à l'université avant nous ? demanda Sonya.  
- Non ! Non non non, sourit Sandrine. En Europe, on a deux mois entiers de vacances ! On s'est très bien adapté à leur système. C'est bien moins rigoureux qu'ici... Et à la fois, ça nous laisse trop de temps ! On a parfois l'impression de paresser !  
- Moi, ça me va, sourit Yvan.  
- On s'en doute, grogna-t-elle ne le frappant gentiment derrière la tête.  
- Et les anglais ? Ils sont comment ? demanda Sakura.  
- J'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme là-bas, répondit Yvan. Je m'occupe un peu de lui et il me parle de l'Angleterre et m'aide à étudier l'anglais. Grâce à lui, j'ai un anglais presque naturel ! Il m'aide beaucoup...  
Sandrine lui jeta un regard de travers :  
- A vrai dire, ce jeune homme est le seul à écouter Yvan raconter ses histoires. Je l'ai même surpris un jour à participer ! Ce doit être un fou... Déjà qu'il fatigue vite, je me dis qu'un jour, tu vas l'assommer et il ne s'en relèvera jamais, le pauvre.  
- Ne dis pas ça, lança Yvan, sur un ton qui étonna tout le monde. Anthony ne va pas bien et je suis sûr que je l'aide aussi à penser à autre chose qu'à sa maladie !  
Il se tourna vers les autres, son intervention ayant lancé un froid dans la discussion.  
- Anthony est un peu plus vieux que nous, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien sympathique. Il a une culture impressionnante et il n'invente pas les histoires qu'il me raconte ! Il est malade, avoua-t-il, alors. Il est très fatiguée, et parfois, il se met à délirer un peu. Je ne sais pas bien quelle est sa maladie, mais ça a l'air de le tuer à petit feu. Et comme il est devenu mon ami, ça m'attriste. Vraiment.  
Sandrine posa la main sur la sienne mais il la repoussa et se leva pour aller marcher un peu. Elle dévisagea alors ses amies et haussa les épaules, gênée.  
- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle.  
Sakura avait baissé les yeux à l'évocation de cette maladie. Elle se leva à son tour et s'excusa auprès de ses amies. Elle courut dans la direction de Yvan et le rejoignit rapidement, de l'autre côté du bâtiment.  
- Yvan... Yvan, attends-moi.  
Il s'arrêta alors et s'adossa au mur.  
- Yvan... Elle ne voulait pas plaisanter sur sa santé...  
- Je le sais... Je le sais bien, Sakura. Mais c'est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Comme nous rions beaucoup ensemble, Sandrine ne prend pas au sérieux ma relation avec ce jeune homme. Je sens bien que ma présence le repose... Je le sais aussi que je ne pourrais peut-être pas l'aider longtemps. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de me dire qu'il a notre âge à peu près et que c'est peut-être bientôt fini pour lui... sans que je ne puisse rien faire.  
- Mais Yvan, on ne peut sauver personne dans la vie... Personne n'a ce pouvoir. Et tout comme personne n'a pu sauver ma mère, personne n'a l'air de pouvoir sauver mon père, désormais.  
Il se figea.  
- Il... il est malade ?  
- Il fait des malaises. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop car je me suis engueulé avec mon frère avant qu'il ne prenne le temps de me l'expliquer... et quand je suis allé voir papa, il dormait. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est grave, murmura-t-elle.  
- Oh... Je vois... Je suis désolé d'avoir éveillé ce souvenir en parlant de mon ami anglais, alors...  
- Mais non, mais non ! lui assura-t-elle en essuyant ses premières larmes. Pas du tout. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler aux autres, histoire de ne pas casser l'ambiance...   
- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est moi qui l'ai cassée, remarqua-t-il.  
Elle le dévisagea et sourit.  
- On dirait, oui.  
- Merci d'être venu me parler... Je voudrais que tu n'en dises rien à Sandrine, par contre. Je voudrais réussir à lui en parler. Si nous ne savons pas passer par-dessus ce genre de malentendus, je ne parie pas sur notre couple !  
- Moi, je parie, sourit-elle.  
- Moi aussi, bien sûr !  
- Je ne lui dirai rien.  
- C'est gentil. On y retourne ?  
Elle hocha la tête et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
- Tu me manquais, là-bas, souffla-t-il à mi-mots.  
- Oui, vous aussi...

  
**1.3 Sous la couverture.**

- Papa ?  
Thomas patienta près du lit et son père tourna mollement la tête vers lui. Les médecins avaient été si encourageants quelques jours auparavant. Quatre jours auparavant. Et pourtant voilà quatre jours que Dominique était gardé, sans améliorations notoires... cela devenait préoccupant. Et Thomas avait du mal à le cacher  
- Ne fais pas cette tête, articula doucement Dominique. Je suis là...  
- Que t'arrive-t-il... Comment peut-on être dans ton état en seulement quelques jours ?  
- Cela fait des mois que je me sens de plus en plus faible, Thomas. Cela fait plusieurs années que je sens ce jour venir.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'arrive, alors ne pose pas de questions.  
- Mais... je... bafouilla Thomas.  
- Il y a un service que tu peux me rendre. Je te le demande à toi car tu es sensible à ces choses comme l'était ta mère.  
Thomas demeura interdit.  
- Je sais que tu ne les ressens plus depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais il me faut pourtant te demander ce service. Car je sens que... Je ne pourrai pas le faire de moi-même.  
- Que dois-je faire ? Demande...  
- Il y a dans ma bibliothèque... il y a un livre que je n'ai jamais ouvert, Thomas. Un livre qui a un pouvoir. Il faut...  
- L'ouvrir ?  
Dominique sourit et secoua la tête, sentant les vertiges le reprendre.  
- Non, tu ne le pourras pas... je pense. J'ai toujours su que ce livre m'était lié mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, je sais. J'ai eu une drôle de vision. Je me suis vu prisonnier de ce livre. Je pensais que c'était un délire, et puis j'ai repensé à ce jour... ce jour où je l'ai acheté. Depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle. Mais jamais il ne m'avait paru si énervé.  
- Que dis-tu ? Un livre énervé ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis... il faut te repos...  
- Thomas ! l'arrêta Dominique en prenant sa main qu'il serra contre lui. Je sais que je ne délire pas. Et tu le sais aussi... Ce livre se nourrit de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais c'est la vérité. Il me vide de mes forces.  
- Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne pas t'en être débarrassé... ?  
Dominique le dévisagea sans pouvoir répondre.  
- Dis-moi... demanda-t-il pourtant. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rangé la photo de ce jeune garçon... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?  
Thomas baissa les yeux.  
- Parce que j'en avais besoin... cette photo me rappelle sa présence et son amitié. Son soutien.  
- Ce livre me rappelle mon passé. Et pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pu m'en séparer.  
- Que faut-il en faire ?  
- Ouvre-le.  
Thomas fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu viens de me dire...  
- Trouve celui qui pourra l'ouvrir... Trouve celui qui saura qu'il doit l'ouvrir... Le temps presse, Thomas. Je n'ai jamais su trouver cette personne. Le marchand m'avait dit que le livre suivait son chemin. Je crois qu'il cherche effectivement quelqu'un. Et s'il est depuis si longtemps chez nous, s'il ne quitte pas la maison depuis tant d'années... c'est peut-être... qu'il l'a trouvée.  
- Que je trouve cette personne ? Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas aller voir les voisins et leur demander ça comme ça...  
Dominique poussa un long soupir et ses paupières se clorent.  
- Papa...  
Thomas reposa la main de son père et secoua la tête. Ce qu'il venait de lui demander semblait si... irréel. Sa maladie proviendrait donc d'un livre ? d'un simple livre scellé ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Sakura patinait tranquillement. Revoir ses amis lui avait fait un bien fou. Et dans le même temps, son inquiétude pour son père grandissait. La seule pensée qui la traversait et qui l'envahissait, c'était la disparition de sa mère. Elle l'avait perdu si tôt et il y a si longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas précisément par quoi elle était passée, ni si elle avait été malade longtemps, ni même si elle avait eu des chances de s'en sortir. Et son esprit calquait ces peurs sur la situation de son père. Ce qui la terrorisait.  
Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été pleine d'espoirs. Ce soir, elle sentait la peur noircir tous les tableaux.  
Elle ralentit en passant devant la maison abandonnée et s'y arrêta un instant, une main sur le cur. Elle pleurait. Elle baissa la tête, se pliant dans le soir tombant, et ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.  
" Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Est-ce qu'il va... "  
Y avait-il le moindre espoir ?

Thomas posa ses affaires en vrac dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte de la cave. Il fallait trouver ce livre.  
On frappa. Il enragea, la main sur la poignée et soupira.  
- J'arrive !! . J'arrive...  
Il posa à peine les doigts sur la poignée de l'entrée et fit un bond en arrière en voyant une main traverser le bois. Elle retourna de l'autre côté et il sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau. Etait-ce possible ? Ca recommençait ? Il les voyait de nouveau, comme dans son enfance ? Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Devant lui, un jeune homme, à genoux, à l'agonie, le dévisageait, sa détresse se lisant dans ses yeux.  
- Mince alors... Mathieu ?  
Le corps du jeune homme s'effondra devant la porte et Thomas s'accroupit pour le saisir. Mais ses mains le traversèrent et il comprit que son ami flottait un peu au-dessus du sol.  
- Mais c'est impossible... Tu es mort ?  
- Aide... J'ai besoin...  
Thomas scruta les alentours et contourna le corps devenu translucide. Il tenta de nouveau de l'attraper sous les bras pour le faire entrer, mais il le traversa encore.  
- Je n'y arrive pas.  
Mathieu tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva sur le dos. Il souriait à Thomas et leva difficilement un bras, tendant une main tremblante vers son ami. Thomas n'y croyait plus mais il tenta de prendre cette main tendue. Entre ses doigts la peau de Mathieu se fit plus réelle et il put alors empoigner la main de Mathieu. D'un geste, il réussit à le lever. Etrangement, son corps reprenait peu à peu consistance et Thomas le hissa sur ses épaules pour le conduire à l'intérieur.

Sakura frissonna et se redressa. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Toute sa vie était chamboulée. Plus rien ne lui obéissait. Plus rien n'était simple. Plus rien ne serait simple.  
Elle se releva et sécha ses larmes.  
Surtout si elle perdait son père...

Thomas réussit à l'allonger dans le canapé et observa la main qui le tenait encore fermement. Son bras se tordit subitement dans un crampe subite et il voulut se relever. Mais Mathieu le maintenait contre lui et le bras de Thomas s'engourdissait peu à peu. Bientôt, son épaule et une partie de son torse lui semblèrent coupé du reste de son corps et il força sur les doigts de son ami d'enfance pour s'en détacher. Quand il y parvint, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus une partie de son corps.  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ?!  
- Merci... murmura Mathieu. Je ne vais pas mourir... pas tout de suite.  
- Mais... mais... quoi ?  
Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sa bouche se plissa :  
- Il faut que je te dise...  
- C'est bien toi ? Enfin... je veux dire... D'où viens-tu ? Et... Tu... es si... jeune... C'est impossible...  
La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura entra. Elle passa devant le salon et s'arrêta net.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Euh... chercha Thomas. Rien, rien... Un ami qui se sentait mal. C'est rien.  
- Ok...  
Sakura haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.  
- Mathieu ? appela Thomas, en revenant vers son ami. Tu es avec moi ?  
Il s'assit à ses côtés et Mathieu ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
- Salut... qu'est-il arrivé... ?  
- Euh... oui... Mais que fais-tu là ?  
- Je... je ne sais plus... sourit Mathieu. Je crois que je suis sorti de chez toi pour rentrer chez moi... Et après je me suis retrouvé devant chez toi...  
Thomas secoua la tête.  
- Six ans sont passées, Mathieu. Tu as disparu... six années durant !  
- Hein ? je... murmura Mathieu en posant un regard plus éveillé sur Thomas. Tu es plus vieux !  
Il se redressa un peu et Thomas l'intima de rester allongé.  
- Tu... tu allais me dire quelque chose.  
- Moi ? tu es... sûr ?  
- Bon, reste là, je vais te préparer un remontant.  
Il se leva et Mathieu jeta un il autour de lui.  
- Six ans, tu dis... Je ne comprends pas...

Sakura quitta la cuisine quand son frère y pénétrait. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, son verre et son assiette de pan cakes à la main.  
- Tu pourrais manger dans la cuisine ! lança-t-il.  
- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu reçois du monde !  
- Mais... il était évanoui devant la porte, enfin ! Toi, tu ne vas t'évanouir si tu manges ici, que je sache !  
Elle fit un pas vers la cuisine pour aller lui répondre mais s'arrêta net. Un frisson la parcourut alors. Comme un courant d'air frais venant de...  
" Comme... un fantôme, se dit-elle en frissonnant encore plus "  
Elle s'avança vers la porte de la cave, verre et assiette en main. La porte était entrouverte. Sakura n'était pas tranquille. Personne n'allait plus en bas depuis que son père travaillait autant à l'université ! Elle tira la porte avec le pieds et jeta un il d'en haut.  
- Y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle.  
Pour seule réponse elle reçut une nouvelle vague d'air frais dans le dos et elle sursauta légèrement. Malgré la peur qui l'envahissait, elle mit un pied dans la cave et descendit marche après marche vers le sous-sol sombre. Elle poussa du coude l'interrupteur, en vain. La lumière ne marchait plus ici. Pourtant au bout de la dernière allée, une lueur l'interpella. Elle posa son verre et l'assiette sur le bureau recouvert de poussière et approcha.  
- Y'a quelqu'un ? redemanda-t-elle.  
Le même bourdonnement très discret lui parvint et elle s'avança, les sens aux aguets, prête à détaler. Cela lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir... Mais elle ne savais plus de quand il datait. Elle longea les allées et tourna enfin à la dernière. La lueur étrange provenait d'un livre ! Comment un livre pouvait-il produire de la lumière ? Elle chercha autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucun vasistas qui éclairait le volume poussiéreux ! Elle approcha et s'accroupit.  
- Clow Book, lut-elle à haute voix. Connais pas. Viens là, toi, sourit-elle en le tirant de son logement.  
La couverture se mit à luire et le rouge du cuir devint plus vif tandis que les coins dorés s'illuminaient à leur tour. Puis sans un bruit, tout s'éteignit. Sakura papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer de nouveau à l'obscurité de cette partie de leur cave. Elle sentit la couverture lui résister et elle la longea pour trouver le verrou incorporé dans la reliure.  
- Il est fermé à clef ? Ca ne se fait plus depuis des siècles ce genre de livre !  
Une lueur s'échappa alors de la serrure et un clac sec lui indiqua que le verrou s'était ouvert.  
Elle sourit, contente, et souleva la couverture.  
- Il est creux ! remarqua-t-elle en passant la main sur le renfoncement. Et... ce sont des cartes ?  
Sakura retourna la première et tenta de lire son nom. Elle passa le doigt sur la partie de la carte presque effacée.  
- Elles sont plutôt vieilles... elles doivent appartenir à Papa... je ferais mieux de ne pas les abîmer, se lança-t-elle en reposant la première carte et en refermant le livre qu'elle replaça sur l'étagère. Tiens ! Maintenant, ça ne brille plus...  
Elle soupira, un peu déçue, et regagna l'étage vérifiant qu'elle ne ressentait plus l'étrange vent frais ni n'entendait le bruit sourd.  
Une ombre se faufila alors devant le livre et posa son museau sur l'étagère. L'être déploya ses larges ailes et soupira en sentant l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.  
" Je ne sais pas si c'est elle... Je ne sais pas si c'est Yue qui l'a trouvée... Mais ce qui vient d'arriver est terrible... "  
Le livre se mit à vibrer et peu à peu recula sur l'étagère. Les forces s'agitaient. Kerobero ouvrit grand sa gueule en direction du livre, prêt à lancer son bouclier. Mais c'était trop tard, le livre tomba au sol, et s'ouvrit, Sakura n'ayant pas refermé le sceau. Des boules d'énergies s'éparpillèrent autour de lui et il ravala sa colère en les regardant s'envoler.  
" Voilà... Le Fléau est là. Et nous n'avons pas d'élu... La fin a sonné... "  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et suivit de son pouvoir la trace des forces qui se déployaient sur la région.  
" Alors que nous étions si proches... "   
Le fauve poussa un rugissement de désespoir.  


  
  



	4. Puissances et Impuissances

**Partie 2 : Puissances et Impuissances**

**2.1 Yue s'effondre**

Sakura se retourna d'un coup, dans le couloir qu'elle retraversait... Ce grognement qu'elle venait d'entendre... Elle avait même la drôle de l'impression que le râle l'avait traversée de part en part, comme si en fait de l'entendre, elle l'avait... senti. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la cave quand le sol se mit à trembler. Ne tenant bientôt plus sur ses jambes, elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol :  
- Thomas ! appela-t-elle pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Thomas !!  
- On est à l'abri, lança-t-il alors. Reste où tu es, ça va passer !  
Sakura vit un cadre tomber en face d'elle et fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Un nœud étrange enserrait sa gorge et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Le poids d'une culpabilité qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas l'accablait et elle parvenait pas à comprendre ce sentiment.

Thomas avait redressé Mathieu et ils s'étaient accroupis au sol pour se protéger au mieux des conséquences du séisme. Mathieu tourna la tête vers Thomas et observa la paume de ses mains.  
- C'est à cause de moi, murmura-t-il.   
- Pardon ?  
- Je... je me souviens maintenant...  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Ca va mieux ?  
Mathieu secoua la tête. Tout lui revenait dans le détail. Son apparition soudaine un jour d'hiver, sa rencontre avec Thomas et leur amitié naissante et déjà si forte. Et puis ce sommeil qui le conduisit dans cet endroit si étrange...

Kerobero secoua le museau et soupira en sentant les forces s'agiter.  
- Il n'y a rien à faire... Leur énervement devient insupportable.  
Il détourna la tête vers une puissance magique qui venait de le rejoindre.  
- Yue, murmura-t-il... Te revoilà.  
La silhouette demeura cachée et Kerobero leva les yeux sur lui.  
- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Yue... Cette force... c'était l'Elu. Mais il n'a pas défait le sceau de Clow...  
- Que se... passe-t-il ? demanda la silhouette, un peu perdue.  
- Tu as bien fait de revenir, fit remarquer le fauve en s'approchant. Nous ne serons pas de trop à deux pour contenir la rage des cartes...  
Kerobero se posa devant lui et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son ami distinctement.  
- Yue ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout terne...  
- Je... je ne sais pas...  
Kero perçut alors la différence de voix et se redressa, éclairant le nouveau venu d'un éclat de son pouvoir.  
- Qui es-tu ?!  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais ça me semble si familier, ici...  
Kero l'observa attentivement et s'approcha même pour le renifler.  
- Tu possèdes l'aura de... Tu es Yue.  
- Yue ? Qui est-ce ? Et où suis-je exactement ?  
Kero secoua la tête.  
- Je crois comprendre, tu as de moins en moins de pouvoir... Alors tu as préféré réintégré notre cachette... Mon pauvre Yue...  
Mathieu lui sourit et ouvrit les bras :  
- Je vais très bien, tu sais ? Et toi, tu es... un fauve ? un lion ?  
Kerobero secoua la tête et se concentra.  
- Tu avais donc cette apparence « là-bas »... Je vais t'en libérer en te cédant un peu de mon pouvoir, mon ami... Mais tu ne survivras pas longtemps si ce livre n'est pas ouvert...  
Mathieu sourit en observant l'endroit sombre et mystérieux et se retourna tandis que Kero lui soufflait un peu de son pouvoir. Yue put alors reprendre son apparence et il s'écroula de fatigue.  
- Merci Kero... Je n'ai rien pu faire dehors.  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir...  
- C'est si confus dehors. Toute la magie du monde a disparu comme Clow l'avait prédit... Alors pour passer inaperçu, j'ai du renier toute la magie de mon être...  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu es dans ta forme d'emprunt.  
- Mais c'est épuisant... C'est pourquoi je suis là.  
Il releva le nez vers la masse des forces qui gravitaient autour d'eux.  
- Ce qui commence ici va transformer notre cage dorée en enfer... Mais nous devons tenir.  
- Et l'Elu ? demanda Kero.  
- Introuvable. Celui que j'ai rencontré ne semblait même pas capable de percevoir ma vraie personnalité. Pfff... pouffa-t-il, moqueur. Clow s'est trompé, personne n'est à la hauteur dans ce monde-ci. C'est insupportable, comme idée. Il s'est donné la mort pour rien.  
- Ne dis pas ça, Yue... Ne dis pas ça...

Thomas regarda son ami se redresser, puis se lever, comme si le tremblement de terre n'avait aucun effet sur lui.  
- Mathieu...  
- Je crois que je dois agir. Je sais qui je suis réellement. Je m'en souviens.  
La scène se redessina une nouvelle fois furtivement dans son esprit.  
« Tu as bien fait de revenir, lui fit remarquer le fauve en s'approchant. Nous ne serons pas de trop à deux pour contenir la rage des cartes... »  
Mathieu sourit en se soulevant légèrement au-dessus du sol. Thomas recula un peu alors que le tremblement semblait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.  
- Mathieu... Mais qui... qui es-tu ?  
Mathieu posa un regard tendre vers lui :  
- Tu le sais, voyons... Dès le début, tu as senti ceci, dit-il une main sur le torse.  
- Non... enfin, je...  
Un flash illumina le ciel et une explosion surgit du lointain.  
- Oui, je suis... différent. Je garde un secret depuis la nuit des temps et si je suis revenu c'est pour te mener au livre... pour que tu l'ouvres enfin... Mais quelqu'un l'a fait avant toi, Thomas. Je me suis trompé...  
De larges ailes poussèrent dans son dos et le recouvrirent. Thomas sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait rien. Les plumes se mirent à luire puis s'écartèrent de nouveau. Mathieu reposa un pieds au sol.  
- Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoir. Sans Elu, je suis condamné...  
Thomas revit sa main dans la sienne se vider peu à peu de son énergie.  
- Tu... tu as puisé en moi ? C'est bien ça ?  
Mathieu acquiesça.  
- J'en suis désolé, c'était un réflexe de survie.  
- Nan, nan, nan, l'arrêta Thomas. Je peux encore t'en donner...  
Mathieu leva une main vers le sol de la maison et le tremblement se calma aussitôt. Pourtant par les fenêtres, Thomas aperçut le reste de la ville vibrer sous les frémissements de la terre.  
- Qu'as-tu fait... ?  
- Le calme, sourit innocemment Mathieu.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura vit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir d'un coup et une masse jaunâtre qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de distinguer passa devant elle, traversant la maison pour sortir par la porte d'entrée.  
- On n'a pas le temps de jouer, Yue, hurla la masse en passant près du salon.  
Sakura se redressa, constatant que le tremblement était fini et se dirigea vers le salon.  
- Thomas ? Thomas, ça... va.... murmura-t-elle en apercevant mieux le mystérieux ami, auparavant allongé sur le fauteuil. Il a... des ailes ! s'écria-t-elle. Il.. Il...  
Mathieu se tourna vers elle et elle ne sentit bientôt plus ses jambes. Il approcha doucement et posa une main sur sa joue avant de s'envoler à son tour. Thomas le suivit en courant jusque dans l'entrée et le regarda disparaître en pleine rue.  
- Mathieu...  
- Tu... tu peux m'expliquer ? souffla-t-elle, une impression étrange l'envahissant alors. Je me sens toute chose, sourit-elle en regardant dehors. Mais... mais... mais... la terre tremble encore dehors ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Thomas fronça les sourcils en scrutant le ciel. Son père le savait. Il savait que ce livre détenait un secret. Mais savait-il que ce secret liait Mathieu à ce livre ?

L'avion qui venait de se poser s'était immobilisé sur l'asphalte et les passagers criaient dans l'appareil qui vibrait porté par le sol tremblant. Une petite fille qui cherchait ses parents dans la panique générale se réfugia entre deux sièges et aperçut une paire de jambes à hauteur de son nez. Quelqu'un était encore assis ?  
- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle alors. Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez où est ma maman ? Je la trouve plus...  
- Non, répondit-il sèchement.  
La petite demeura un instant figée sur lui et il ne bougea pas.  
- Vous... hésita-t-elle intriguée. Vous n'avez pas peur, vous ?  
Il secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser deux doigts sur le front de l'enfant. Une petite lueur l'éclaira et la petite fille ouvrit grand la bouche en apercevant la lumière disparaître.  
- Vous faites de la magie !  
- Ta maman est juste deux sièges derrière. Tu la trouveras facilement.  
La petite fille hocha le menton, encore émerveillée.  
- Tu es un magicien ? demanda-t-elle alors, oubliant un peu sa peur.  
Il leva un doigt face à lui et commença une incantation. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux en ouvrant les mains au-dessus de la mallette posée sur ses genoux. L'appareil se figea d'un coup. La petite ne comprit pas immédiatement que l'appareil ne tremblait plus. Le jeune homme se leva et l'enjamba pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle le regarda lever une main vers la porte qui fut violemment projetée à l'extérieur, tandis que le personnel et les passagers reprenaient à peine leurs esprits. Le jeune homme se jeta alors hors de l'appareil et atterrit en douceur près des roues de l'avion.  
- Bon. Au moins, cette fois, les visions de mère sont exactes. Les forces magiques de Clow ont été libérées... Il était temps que j'arrive. Ainsi l'héritage du Sorcier va enfin revenir à qui de droit, lança-t-il en s'éloignant, sa mallette à la main. C'est à dire... A la descendance des Li.

Kero et Mathieu arrivèrent près de l'épicentre et se posèrent dans les décombres.  
- La Terre, précisa Kero, sentant sa propre aura gagner fortement en puissance. Elle me fait presque peur.  
- Elle a le sommeille agité ! Calmons-la, nous aurons tout le temps de chercher une solution après...  
Il se concentrèrent et projetèrent leur pouvoir sur le sol, calmant peu à peu les ondes qui émanaient de ce point précis. Mathieu posa un genou au sol et laissa tomber ses mains en avant, le souffle court. Kero augmenta sa concentration et termina l'incantation seul. Le sol se calma définitivement et Kero rejoignit Mathieu.  
- Ca va ?  
- Non... je ne peux même plus retrouver mon apparence.  
- Mais au moins tu as toute ta tête... Tu aurais pu rester prisonnier de ce garçon que tu t'es créé...  
Mathieu se tordit subitement en deux et posa une main au sol, collant l'autre contre sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.  
Kero comprit instantanément ce qui arrivait et s'envola d'un bond pour se cacher. Le jeune homme tomba sur le côté et ses ailes disparurent. Ce que Kerobero craignait se passait effectivement. L'humanité de Mathieu devenait envahissante et si Yue ne trouvait pas rapidement une façon de se recharger, ce côté humain le tuerait...  
Déjà des gens approchaient et trouvèrent Mathieu évanoui, allongé au sol.  
Kero soupira en s'asseyant à l'abri des regards. Comment cela pouvait-t-il se terminer autrement ? Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Une force... Une puissante force arrivait. Il fouilla la scène du regard et observa un scintillement magique sur un toit. En quelques secondes, un homme y apparut, surgissant de nulle part.  
- Cet homme... Quelle étonnante puissance magique... mais qui est-il ?

Lionel posa sa mallette et sortit de son long imperméable une paire de gants qu'il enfila. Il signa la scène et tout se figea. Il souleva ses lunettes foncées et les rangea dans la poche avant de son manteau, puis il descendit parmi le public figé.  
- Il n'y a rien ici... étrange.  
Il claqua des doigts et un large objet plat apparut dans sa main. Il sembla se concentrer et bientôt un rayon surgit de sa main, s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à vibrer sur place, regagnant alors l'objet magique.  
- Bon sang... Elles savent se cacher ! C'est surprenant. Mais elles ne m'échapperont pas pour autant.  
Il sourit, regagna le toit et libéra la scène qui se remit à vivre alors qu'il disparaissait, mallette en main.  
Kero n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-il possible que ce jeune homme soit celui qu'il cherchait ? Et la jeune femme de la cave ? Elle avait pourtant pu ouvrir le livre... Y avait-il un espoir finalement ?

  
**2.2 Le passé encore présent**

Sakura courrait à perdre haleine, son sac entre ses bras, rangeant rapidement ses affaires qu'elle y avait fourré en sortant précipitamment de chez elle. Le séisme qui avait touché la région lui avait presque fait oublier qu'elle devait rejoindre ses amies en début de soirée pour acheter quelques babioles pour la soirée qui s'organisait. Elle parvint à rabattre la capuche de son sac et elle l'enfila autour de son cou et de son épaule. En longeant une des allées piétonnes, elle remarqua les personnes sorties de leur maison et ramassant ça et là les débris qui parsemaient les rues, morceaux de murs fendus, tuiles tombées des toits et véhicules accidentés. Ce séisme n'avait pas du tout été annoncé, et pourtant il avait fait de nombreux dégâts... Elle secoua la tête en songeant aux évènements étranges chez elle, quelques minutes auparavant. Tout ceci était plus que bizarre.  
Elle déboucha dans la rue commerçante :  
- J'arrive ! j'arrive, lança-t-elle au groupe qu'elle aperçut devant l'entrée du magasin principal.  
- Eh bien, Sakura ! sourit Nadine. On a cru qu'une allée était bouchée à cause du tremblement de terre.  
- C'est vrai que celui-ci était vraiment impressionnant, remarqua Sandrine. On a un peu perdu l'habitude des petites secousses, en Angleterre.  
- Yvan n'est pas là ? nota Sakura, en reprenant son souffle.  
Sandrine baissa les yeux et Sonya intervint :  
- Il est resté chez Nadine pour les préparatifs...  
- Il a reçu un appel de son ami anglais, ajouta Sandrine. Et... je...  
- Eh bien ? que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
- Non, c'est rien, se retint Sandrine. Allons faire ses achats. Ils ferment bientôt ici, je crois.  
Sonya hocha le menton et Nadine et Sandrine entrèrent.  
- Pfiou, souffla Sakura. C'est pas la joie en ce moment entre Sandrine et Yvan... J'aime pas trop ça.  
- C'est vrai qu'Yvan se fait moins présent depuis qu'il a cet ami, nous racontait Sandrine. Mais on peut le comprendre, aussi. C'est bien de s'occuper d'un jeune homme, comme ça. Il faut beaucoup de courage. Ca prouve qu'Yvan a mûri...  
- Oui... Si tu le dis.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser le regard sur les environs. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'elle n'était plus venue ici pour faire ses courses, préférant une boutique plus proche de chez elle, désirant surtout éviter cet endroit chargé de souvenirs...  
- Eh bien, Sakura ? demanda Sonya. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, si... Mais...  
- Laisse-moi deviner... Jordan ?  
Sakura sourit en revoyant le jeune garçon arriver près d'elle en courant avec un bouquet à peine caché derrière son dos.  
- Tiens, Sakura...  
- Mais... pour quoi ?  
- C'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
Sakura avait presque rougi de ne pas se souvenir de cette date... Puis elle avait froncé les sourcils...  
- Ben , non... c'est pas...  
- Si, l'avait-il coupée. Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois et trois jours qu'on se connaît. Et comme hier, j'ai envie de le fêter !  
Elle avait éclaté de rire. Et elle sourit en se rappelant se moment.  
- Jordan, hein ? redemanda Sonya. On dirait presque que tu l'attends encore.  
- Non, non. Pas du tout... Mais c'était devenu notre point de rencontre habituel, soupira-t-elle et ça fait bizarre de voir que ce n'est plus le cas... Depuis tant de temps !  
Sonya se tourna vers Sandrine qui venait de repasser la tête par la porte du magasin :  
- Eh bien, notre Sakura a visiblement tiré un trait sur le bel apollon qu'elle a si passionnément aimé !  
- Ce n'est pas plus mal ! souffla Nadine. Rester attachée à une vieille histoire, c'est pas bon !  
Sakura éclata de rire.  
- Regardez-moi ces commères... A l'affût du moindre scoop sur la mystérieuse et célibataire Sakura !  
- Mais non, souffla Sandrine en passant un bras derrière elle.  
- On ne veut pas que tu sois triste, c'est tout.  
- Je ne suis pas triste, je suis mélancolique. Notre enfance me manque. Tout est si froid, mort, maintenant. La fac, le boulot, la réussite... dit-elle en prenant des poses de militaire au garde-à-vous. C'est épuisant de banalité...  
- C'est la vie ! sourit Sonya. Nous avons chacun une route à tracer. Tant que nous n'étions pas assez fortes, nous devions la construire avec les autres, mais maintenant, il est venu le temps de tracer son chemin seul !  
- C'est ça qui me fait peur, avoua Sakura. La solitude...  
- Eh ben, c'est pas le moment d'y penser !! s'exclama Sandrine. Hop hop hop, les filles, ce soir, on va faire les folles ! Allez !  
Elle pénétrèrent le bâtiment en riant. Une jeune femme arrivait et les regarda de loin, les yeux étincelants.  
- Sakura est une fille bien, j'ai l'impression... J'en viens même à me demander si elle est bien la fille de cet homme que mère m'a décrit comme un démon !  
Elle ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une petite bourse de tissu qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Elle posa un regard triste sur l'objet et soupira.  
- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle m'a oubliée... Elle n'a même pas réagi à mon nom...  
- Mademoiselle ? l'appela-t-on depuis une Rolls-royce qui s'était garée non loin.  
- J'arrive ! J'arrive...

Thomas marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas déterminé et il frôla un groupe d'infirmières sans les regarder. L'une d'elles pourtant le reconnut et tenta de le rattraper en intimant une de ses collègues de bien vouloir appeler le médecin chef.  
- Monsieur... appela-t-elle. Monsieur Gauthier ?  
Il ne s'arrêta pas, il entra dans le chambre et referma derrière lui. C'est alors qu'une sensation étrange l'envahit, comme une présence, et il n'osa pas lâcher la poignée pour se retourner... Quelle était cette présence ? Comme un air délicat et parfumé qui flotterait dans la chambre... Son cœur s'accéléra alors que l'infirmière arrivait derrière la porte et tentait de l'ouvrir, en vain.   
- Tu peux te retourner, je crois, lui souffla-t-on, comme au creux de l'esprit.  
Cette voix... perdue dans le passé.  
Il eut du mal à bouger et tourna finalement le verrou de la porte avant de faire un lent demi-tour sur lui-même. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cette voix, comme oubliée, et pourtant profondément gravée en lui...  
- Maman...  
Le corps flottait entre le sol et le plafond et elle avait posé les yeux sur le visage blafard de Dominique. Vêtue d'un ample kimono somptueusement orné, ses cheveux envahissaient tout l'espace de la chambre en ondulant au-dessus du lit. Ainsi, elle semblait envelopper le lit où on avait allongé Dominique depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
- Tu... tu es un...  
- Je suis venue car c'est bientôt l'heure, Thomas...  
- Quoi... que... quoi ? quelle heure ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.  
- Regarde-le. Il est si faible...  
Thomas sentait ses jambes vaciller sous lui et il s'adossa à l'armoire qui couvrait une partie du mur à côté de la porte.  
- Tu es là... je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
- Je ne suis jamais partie, voyons... Je suis toujours restée auprès de vous pour vous protéger...  
- Mais... je ne...  
- Oui, tu as cessé de croire en ton don pour nous voir, nous les esprits envolés. Maintenant, ce don refait surface... en même temps que ton ami, sourit-elle en lui adressant un regard malicieux.  
- Mon ami... Mathieu... Tu... tu le connais ? Alors, c'est vrai que tu veillais sur nous.  
- Et maintenant, je suis là pour mon tendre amour... pour ton père.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Il n'a jamais été malade, tu le sais toi aussi.  
Elle hocha le menton et se rapprocha de Dominique.  
- Nous avons vécu tant de choses que tu ignores, Thomas. Ton père est quelqu'un de très particulier...  
- Tu sais donc ce qu'il a ?  
- On m'en a parlé... les esprits parlent beaucoup, tu te souviens ? J'ai entendu dire que le mal arrive chez nous. Il y a des rumeurs... Je n'y crois pas trop, mais je suis pourtant certaine qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout cela.  
Elle passa la main sur la joue du malade qui sembla comme happé vers elle, bougeant légèrement contre la caresse immatérielle.  
- Dominique avait ce don de ressentir le monde. Comme si ses sentiments étaient depuis toujours en harmonie avec l'univers tout entier. Lui disait que cela venait probablement d'une vie antérieure. C'est une idée qu'il se plaisait à répéter, lui qui ne croyait en aucune spiritualité.  
- Le mal... reprit Thomas en se redressant. Y a-t-il un rapport avec Clow ?  
Nathalie sembla se contracter en entendant ses mots.  
- Qu'est-ce que Clow ? Dis-moi... demanda-t-il, suppliant.  
- Le livre mystérieux...  
- Tu le connais aussi !  
- Dominique l'avait ramené un jour que tu étais encore tout petit. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir. Il l'entreposa dans la partie de sa bibliothèque qu'il ne consultait jamais et me demanda de ne jamais m'en approcher et surtout pas avec toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il croyait en sa destinée. Un vieil homme avait dû lui souffler l'idée que ce livre cherchait quelqu'un. Et ça titillait l'imagination de ton père...  
Thomas se mit à secouer la tête.  
- Non, il en savait plus que ça ! s'écria-t-il. J'en suis sûr... Il ne t'a pas tout dit ! Il y a quelques jours, il m'a demandé de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir ! Et cela semblait urgent !! Comme par hasard, alors que je retrouve le livre ouvert dans la cave, voilà que Mathieu refait surface et...  
Les mots l'étranglèrent et il respira profondément avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Nathalie.  
- Il n'a pas vieilli et maintenant, il a de ailes, comme toi et il vole !  
- Il est... un fantôme ?  
- Non, je... je ne sais pas... Il a inspiré un peu de moi, avoua-t-il en jetant un regard à sa main. Enfin, c'est dur à dire... Sans parler du lion ailé qui a surgi de la cave. Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?  
Il tourna la tête vers le lit :  
- Si Papa pouvait se réveiller... Il nous expliquerait...  
- Thomas, s'approcha Nathalie. Il ne se réveillera plus... Il est dans le coma. Et... je suis là pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage.  
- Que... tu veux dire... ?  
Elle hocha simplement la tête, le regard plein de tristesse, les yeux humides.  
- Il... il n'est pas trop tard ! lança-t-il des sanglots dans la gorge... Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras ! Tout ça n'est pas normal !  
- Thomas... tenta-t-elle de le calmer. C'est la vie...  
- Non !!! hurla-t-il alors qu'on introduisait une clef dans la serrure. On ne devient pas malade ainsi ! Il n'a rien. Personne ne peut me répondre ! Personne ne sait !  
Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, bouscula l'équipe de soins qui entraient et disparut en courant dans le couloir  
- C'était son fils, indiqua l'infirmière qui l'avait reconnu.  
- Nous essaierons de le joindre demain, expliqua le médecin en se postant entre la porte et le lit. Nous allons déplacer monsieur Gauthier ce soir. Installez-le là-haut, indiqua-t-il. Nous pourrons ainsi surveiller son « sommeil ». Et préparez la chambre pour notre nouvel arrivant, demain.

  
**2.3 Pouvoirs**

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains et heurta le sol. Yvan était toujours figé, le regard vide et la bouche entrouverte. Cette nouvelle... Comment était-ce possible... ? C'était impensable, c'était si tôt ! La femme qui vivait chez les Morgan lui avait bien dit que ce serait long et fatiguant pour Anthony... Mais en aucun cas foudroyant !! Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?  
On l'appela au téléphone mais il ne réagit pas. La liaison se coupa alors et la tonalité se mit à raisonner dans l'appareil. Il se baissa mollement pour le ramasser, les jambes tremblantes et le regard encore perdu dans le vague.  
« C'était sa dernière volonté, entendit-il encore l'homme lui dire à l'appareil.  
- Comment... comment pouvez-vous parler de dernière volonté ? s'était emporté Yvan. C'est horrible !!  
- Monsieur Morgan Li avait pourtant bien précisé que c'était ainsi...  
- C'est... c'est lui qui... J'ai du mal à le croire.  
- Il m'a convoqué hier, monsieur. Et il m'a dicté son testament. Je dois à présent vous en faire part car vous êtes la seule personne citée et c'est dans ce but que je viens avec le corps...  
Yvan tâtonna le parquet et ramassa le combiner avant de se relever en plaquant l'appareil contre lui.  
- Avec... le corps ?  
- Oui, je ne devrais pas vous en parler au téléphone, il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait être avec vous s'il tombait dans le coma profond. Et c'est maintenant le cas, monsieur.  
- Dans le coma...  
Yvan s'adossa au mur et des images de ses journées passées en compagnie du jeune homme anglais le traversèrent alors, lui arrachant un triste sourire qui arrondit ses pommettes, gênant ses larmes dans leur course folle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, la situation devenait critique... Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et appuya la tête contre ses bras.  
- Yvan ? Yv...  
La jeune femme qui venait de passer dans le couloir avec une pile de gobelet en plastique s'arrêta net et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Kero survolait la ville en gardant un œil sur l'ambulance qui emmenait son ami gardien dans sa forme humaine.  
- Que va-t-on devenir si tu disparais si tôt, Yue... Tu dois te battre, tu m'entends ?!

- Par où on passe, là, les filles ? interrogea Sakura.  
- Ah, oui, on ne t'a pas dit, se mit à rire Nadine. J'ai besoin de passer par LA boutique.  
- LA boutique ? reprit Sakura.  
Sandrine haussa les épaules et Sonya se retourna :  
- Vous n'êtes donc au courant ni l'une ni l'autre ?  
- De quoi ?  
- La magie, souffla Nadine le visage incliné dans leur direction en s'engageant dans une ruelle un peu sombre.  
- De la magie ? sourit Sandrine. Allons bon !  
- Ne ris pas, lança Sonya, elle fait ça depuis votre départ à peu près !  
- La magie, ça existe vraiment ? sourit Sakura.  
- Bien entendu... s'arrêta Nadine. Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu bête d'y croire jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un manuel de sorcellerie à la bibliothèque.  
- Y'a ce genre de livre à la bibliothèque ? interrogea Sandrine.  
- En fait, ce sont des potions. Eh bien accrochez-vous ! J'ai réussi une potion !  
Sakura éclata de rire et Sonya sourit.  
- Non, non, ne riez pas, clama Sonya. J'étais là ! Elle a obligé un type du lycée à dire la vérité à sa copine ! Simplement parce qu'il avait bu la potion...  
- Et maintenant, je m'entraîne aux manipulations de matière.  
- Ouh là, ouh là, l'arrêta Sandrine. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Moi j'y comprends rien, sourit Sakura. La magie, ça existe ?  
Nadine fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir en les regardant de travers...  
- Je sais comment vous convaincre ! Un instant, je vais acheter une herbe et de la liqueur et je reviens...  
Elle les quitta devant la boutique et referma derrière elle.  
- C'est une blague ! lança Sandrine.  
- Non, non, lui assura Sonya. Je trouvais ça aussi incroyable... mais je l'ai vue en action. Elle a notamment paralysé un chat ! Pouf, il était tout raide... mais il a mis plusieurs minutes à se remettre, pauvre minou.  
- Woe ? C'est plutôt dingue. Alors... Nadine est une sorcière ? réfléchit Sakura.  
- Il ne lui manque plus que le chapeau pointu et la verrue sur le nez ! ricana Sandrine.

Thomas réussit à entrer dans le bus et s'installa dans un des nombreux sièges libre. En ce début de soirée, la ville était étrangement peu vivante. Le séisme de la soirée avait fait peur à tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'il avait été particulièrement surprenant. Court et pourtant si intense... Intense... Il revit Mathieu voler devant lui et lui parler de choses tout aussi étranges. Il le vit voler avec ce fauve ailé... Il avait beau se repasser le soirée dans sa tête, il ne comprenait rien... Sa mère maintenant réapparaissait.  
- Ca veut dire que mon don se réveille, souffla-t-il à mi-mot.  
« Tu as cessé de croire en ton don pour nous voir, nous les esprits envolés » lui répétait inlassablement sa mère au creux de son esprit. « Tu as cessé de croire en ton don »  
Il leva une main face à lui et sentit de nouveau sa vie le quitter peu à peu pour investir le corps de Mathieu. Ce don... était-ce ça qui l'avait un peu quitté à cet instant précis ? Se pouvait-il que sans qu'il le sache son pouvoir ait grandi en lui ? Si vraiment il avait cessé de l'utiliser à l'adolescence... Peut-être pouvait-il décider de le retrouver ? Il chercha autour de lui et arrêta son regard sur une femme qui se trouvait quelques sièges devant lui. Il se concentra, fixant longuement la nuque de la femme. Des frissons le parcourait. De simples frissons... Comme s'il avait une appréhension...  
La femme se retourna et il baissa les yeux. C'était faux... Il n'y arrivait pas.  
Devant lui, la voyageuse se leva et se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit, gêné et la salua distraitement. Elle inclina le visage dans sa direction et s'avança vers lui... en traversant les rangées de sièges. Il bondit sur son siège, se levant et reculant, un peu effrayé.  
- Vous me... voyez... vous... articula-t-elle en pensée.  
- Oh... je...  
Le bus s'arrêta alors et les portes s'ouvrirent à côté de lui. Il se précipita dehors et elle le suivit du regard. Puis elle posa sa main irréelle sur une paroi qu'il ne voyait pas mais qui la retenait dans le véhicule. Il fit encore un pas en arrière, le teint pâle.  
- Je vous vois... lança-t-il.  
Le bus repartit et il put lire un bonheur immense dans le regard précédemment triste de l'apparition.  
Il l'avait vue. Il les voyait tous. Et bientôt, des dizaines d'âmes s'approchaient de lui, toutes témoins de la scène du bus. Il prit peur et s'enfuit vers chez lui. Elle avait raison ! Sa mère le savait... Il ne faisait pas que les voir, il pouvait maintenant communiquer avec eux ! Son don... s'était accru !

Nadine reparut devant ses amies, l'air radieux.  
- Et voilà, clama-t-elle. Démonstration ?  
Sans attendre leur réponse, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la ruelle sombre et bifurqua sur le côté pour se tenir à l'abri des regards.  
- Nadine... tu vas...  
- Chut, les filles. C'est une incantation que je teste cette fois. Ca va être dur...  
- Mais il fait nuit, fit remarquer Sandrine. Quelqu'un pense à la fête ?  
- Chuuuut, la coupa Nadine.  
Cette dernière traça un cercle au sol avec une poudre qu'elle sortit d'un sac en tissu. Puis elle éparpilla dans le cercle quelques feuilles hachées. Enfin, elle sortit son livre d'incantations et demanda à ses amies de se tenir derrière elle. Puis elle commença à réciter la litanie de mots étrangers sous l'œil méfiant de Sandrine, le regard amusé de Sonya et l'air convaincu de Sakura.

Lionel se tenait droit adossé à une large cheminée sur un des hauts bâtiments du quartier, la main sur sa boussole en lévitation au-dessus du sol et en lente rotation sur elle-même.  
- Mais comment peuvent-elles se cacher ? La prophétie disait qu'une fois libres, elle attaqueraient. Que se passe-t-il exactement, ici ?  
Sa boussole se mit pourtant à scintiller et le signe du feu s'illumina d'un coup. Il hocha le menton et sourit fièrement en réajustant son col.  
- Eh bien, il était temps ! Et pas la plus simple. Elles vont vite comprendre qui est le vrai maître du jeu de Clow... Firey, à nous deux !

- Et ça doit faire quoi ? demanda Sandrine.  
- Du feu, lança Nadine. Mais laissez-moi me concentrer !!  
Sakura commençait à douter. Elle se redressa finalement, moins excitée par la démonstration que Nadine tentait de leur faire...

Kero se posa sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il sentait le pouls de son ami battre de moins en moins vite. Il sentait l'aura du gardien se teindre de sang. A croire que ses doutes se réalisaient. Avoir créé cette apparence était risqué, mais Yue connaissait précisément les risques. Il savait que si la dualité des esprits duraient trop longtemps, le plus fort risquaient de l'emporter sur le plus faible. Et dans le cas présent, le plus fort était l'humain.  
- Mais un humain ne peut pas vivre dans un corps magique.  
L'odeur de sang commença à l'étourdir et il cessa de rechercher l'aura de Yue en Mathieu. Si cela continuait à cette vitesse, dans quelques heures... peut-être quelques minutes, ce serait la fin !

Sakura posa les poings au creux des hanches et sa moue se fit dubitative :  
- Mais... Comment peut-il y avoir du feu juste en te concentrant, réfléchit-elle à haute voix en tendant négligemment une main vers le foyer qui ne voulait pas s'embraser.  
Mais à peine avait-elle fait ce geste qu'une gerbe d'étincelle surgit du cercle et les filles firent un pas en arrière.  
- J'ai rien dit, lança Sakura.  
Nadine ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venaient toutes ces flammes, mais elle sourit en voyant la mine étonnée de ses amies.  
- Tu peux peut-être l'éteindre, maintenant... s'exclama Sonya, en se protégeant. Il y a plein de cartons et de poubelles ici, ça pourrait prendre feu !  
- Euh... ok...  
Elle chercha autour d'elle et trouvé un vieux tapis qu'elle courut chercher pour étouffer les flammes. Et tandis que les flammes mourraient, Sakura ne savait quoi dire. Son amie faisait de la magie mais curieusement, elle avait l'impression de... l'avoir... aidée...  
« Comme si... réfléchissait-elle. En faisant ça... »  
Elle tendit de nouveau la main vers le foyer éteint et de plus larges flammes jaillirent de partout autour d'elles. Ses trois amies s'enfuirent alors en criant et Sakura demeura interdite.

Kerobero releva le museau.  
« Cette puissance de feu... ce n'est pas une carte... »  
Il pivota aussitôt de l'autre côté du bâtiment et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.  
« Ca par contre, c'est la carte du Feu ! »

Lionel se laissa porter par le courant d'air qu'il avait invoqué et se posa sur un toit. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Une forte puissance venait de s'activer non loin...  
« Pas le temps de jouer avec des débutants, se lança-t-il alors. Au boulot, Lionel ! »  
Et sur ces mots, il s'envola de nouveau.

Sakura jeta une main vers les flammes qui s'étouffèrent finalement d'un coup.  
- Woé... C'est moi qui... c'est moi qui ai fait ça !!  
- Sakura ?! l'appela-t-on.  
- J'arrive !! répondit-elle la tête ailleurs. Je... je viens...


	5. Deux lignées de Sorciers

**Partie 3 : Deux lignées de Sorciers **

3.1 . Le combat d'un seul élu

Alors qu'on conduisait Mathieu vers les urgences, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.  
- Cette... puissance...  
Il avait du mal à parler sous le masque qu'on lui avait passé pour l'aider à respirer. Les infirmiers qui l'entouraient tentèrent de le calmer mais il n'avait que faire de leurs conseils. Il fronça les sourcils, encore allongé sur le brancard qui roulaient dans l'hôpital et il tourna les paumes vers le plafond. Le drap qui le couvrait s'envola d'un coup et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.  
- Mes forces... Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il arracha son masque et se redressa, glissant hors du brancard, sous les regards surpris des infirmiers qui l'entouraient. Il se posa sur ses pieds et observa son corps. Il sentait ses membres, il sentait son corps autant que son aura... Il eut même l'impression de gagner en puissance... Que se passait-il ? Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, il fallait qu'il sorte. Pour comprendre... Ce pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas le détenir puisqu'il n'avait plus de maître...  
Il erra un peu et s'arrêta net à l'embranchement d'un couloir. Il venait d'être frappé par une aura... Une aura qu'il connaissait... Mais il n'en croyait pas ses sens.

On a mis le feu, les filles ! s'emporta Nadine. Il faut... prévenir les... pomp...  
Elle débouchèrent ensemble dans la rue principale, s'arrêtèrent net derrière les centaines de badauds figés dans la rue et découvrirent à leur tour le ciel sombre embrasé par un feu que les bâtiments en face d'elles dissimulaient. Une sirène de pompiers puis une seconde raisonna presque aussitôt. Et elles ne surent quoi dire.  
- C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça, bredouilla Sakura.  
- C'est moi, tu veux dire, la corrigea Nadine. Ecoutez, les filles, je ne pensais pas que... enfin, je vous jure que je n'y étais jamais arrivé avant!  
- C'est si impressionnant, remarqua Sonya. Ce ciel aussi rouge et ce crépitement qu'on entend jusqu'ici...  
- C'est le parc qui brûle, vous croyez ? demanda Sandrine.

Yue tentait de situer l'aura qui avait effleuré ses sens. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper ! Il y a avait là, cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien, et tout son cœur lui avait crié de s'arrêter. Ca ne pouvait pas être une illusion...  
Des infirmiers le rattrapèrent et il leva un bras vers eux, dressant alors un mur de protection au beau milieu du couloir. Les deux hommes s'y heurtèrent et reculèrent, un peu sonnés. Yue s'avança vers le nouveau couloir et sentit de nouveau l'aura émaner vers lui.  
- Il est là... J'en suis sûr... C'est lui...

Lionel se posta à l'entrée du parc et enfila ses lunettes de soleil.  
- Reculez ! Reculez ! hurla-t-il aux pompiers qui projetaient de longs et puissants jets d'eau sur la base des premiers foyers.  
- Monsieur, vint-on le voir. Il faut reculer...  
- Pfff, souffla-t-il alors. Vous êtes des incapables...  
- Monsieur... écoutez, il faut nous laisser faire notre travail !  
Lionel le fit violemment basculer sur le côté et sortit un sort de sa poche. Il le projeta au sol et les flammes reculèrent en cercle autour de l'incantation. Lionel s'avança vers les flammes et piétina les premières cendres en jetant un regard de travers aux pompiers qui voulaient l'arrêter.  
- C'est un problème que je règlerai seul ! lança-t-il en projetant une nouvelle incantation qui lui ouvrit un autre chemin et referma le mur de flammes derrière lui.  
Des rumeurs s'élevèrent dans la foule des badauds et les pompiers reprirent leur travail.

Kerobero volait au-dessus du gigantesque brasier en tentant d'en apercevoir le cœur. Il sentait ses poils se hérisser tant la vague de pouvoirs que déployait cette carte le nourrissait d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais seulement imaginer posséder. Il soupira en se posant à la lisière du parc.  
- Elles sont bien trop puissantes pour nous, bredouilla-t-il en observant les lieux déserts.  
Il rugit en face du Feu entrouvrant le mur de chaleur et ils s'envola à travers le rideau de flammes.

Yue posa la main sur la porte et ne parvint pas à se décider... Ses sentiments l'aveuglaient si intensément qu'il serait entré sans attendre si son esprit ne le retenait pas. Après tout, pourquoi Clow serait-il là alors qu'il ne voulait plus de ses pouvoirs et leur avait à tout deux confié la mission de trouver un successeur... ?

Lionel tourna la tête et sentit la carte se mouvoir dans les flammes qu'elle avait allumées pour s'y cacher. Il forma quelques signes avec les mains et fit par dresser deux doigts sur une incantation qui lui enroba les poings, s'enroulant autour de ses doigts et protégeant ses bras.  
- Tu veux jouer, Firey ? sourit-il. Eh bien soit !  
Il prit une pose défensive et tenta de percevoir les mouvements de la carte du Feu qui virevoltait librement autour de lui.

Kerobero courrait dans les cendres et rugit de nouveau en sentant l'esprit de la carte de plus en plus proche. Il s'arrêta alors net. Elle était là... tout près. Il mugit une dernière fois et le feu s'écarta d'un coup autour de lui. Firey se trouvait devant son museau et se retourna, surpris. Lionel sourit et lança un poing dans sa direction. Saisissant puissamment l'esprit de flammes. Kerobero fit un pas en arrière tandis que Firey se retrouvait projetée au sol...  
- Non, ne le relâche pas ! cria Kerobero sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait.  
- Ne bouge pas gardien, lança Lionel.  
Un sort frappa le sol près de Firey et ce dernier tenta de rejoindre les flammes. Elles s'écartèrent alors d'un souffle et Lionel prépara déjà un nouveau sort. Firey se mit à courir vers lui et fila entre ses jambes. Lionel fit un salto en arrière, et tandis qu'il était retourné en l'air, il emprisonna de nouveau Firey dans un cercle sans flammes. Lionel retomba alors derrière lui et propulsa ses deux mains en avant, ses doigts définissant parfaitement une attaque d'eau. D'amples gerbes d'eau furent projeté vers l'être de feu qui ne put que se protéger.

Sakura sentit un frisson lui parcourir le cou puis descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si une main froide venait de la frôler... Ses yeux figés vers le ciel qui s'enfumait, elle sentit alors que sensation de chaleur sur son visage, comme si peu à peu elle approchait ses yeux de la flamme lisse d'une bougie. La chaleur l'embrasa d'un coup et des images lui vinrent en flash incohérents. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, elle se recroquevilla derrière ses amies.  
- Sakura ! la soutint Sandrine. Ca va pas ?  
Elle percevait, sans en comprendre la provenance, des mots et des gestes et elle eut l'impression de ressentir des coups donnés dans le vide. L'air autour d'elle s'était réchauffé et son front luisait d'une fièvre naissante.  
- Tu es souffrante, ça va pas ? Sakura, réponds-nous...  
- Je sens... le feu, murmura-t-elle alors. Je... Il faut qu'on s'approche.  
- Quoi ! Mais c'est dangereux, Sakura !  
Elle ne les écouta pas et se redressa.  
- Il se passe quelque chose, les filles... Et... ça me concerne, dit-elle alors.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
Sakura s'éloigna dans la foule et elles décidèrent de la suivre. Bientôt Sakura atteignit la rue perpendiculaire et aperçut le brasier géant.  
- Sakura ! Sakura ! attend ! cria-t-on derrière elle, mais elle poursuivit son chemin.

Vous n'êtes pas Clow ! Vous...  
Yue s'arrêta net, constatant la faiblesse du malade. Il l'avait cru endormi mais cet homme duquel émanait cette troublante énergie n'était déjà presque plus présent...  
- Pourtant cette énergie...  
Yue sembla fatiguer d'un coup et recula précipitamment, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-il en sentant ses pouvoirs diminuer rapidement. Mes pouvoirs me quittent...  
Il traversa le couloir et s'adossa au mur d'en face. Son regard se posa tout autour et il vit les néons clignoter, les murs aux couleurs plus fades et les plantes qui avaient fané. Toute l'énergie vitale de cette zone semblait avoir disparue... Une idée le traversa alors et il tenta de s'éloigner...  
- J'ai du mal à le croire... C'est cet homme qui aspire toutes les énergies ! Comment est-ce possible ? Son aura... c'est pourtant bien celle de Clow. Je ne comprends plus rien... Est-ce vous, maître ? Cela était-il aussi dans vos plans... Maître...  
Yue s'écroula au sol, vidé de ses forces.

Kerobero perdit Lionel de vue et s'avança entre les flammes. Etait-il possible que cet homme soit plus fort que Firey ? Pourtant selon son maître Clow, la magie devait disparaître peu à peu du monde des mortels avec les années et les siècles. Alors d'où lui venait cette somme de connaissances ?  
Les flammes s'écartèrent de nouveau à côté de Kerobero et ce dernier fit un bond en arrière en voyant Firey heurter puissamment le sol, s'y enfonçant légèrement. Le fauve n'en revenait pas. Cette fois il ne les avait même pas senti arriver !  
Lionel se dressa devant Firey, un pieds de chaque côté de lui.  
- Alors, on rit moins quand on trouve plus fort que soi... Maintenant, reconnais que tu m'appartiens !  
- Qui es-tu ? lança Kerobero.  
- Je suis l'élu ! répondit-il sans se détourner de son ennemi. Je crois que ça saute aux yeux, non ?  
- Tu ne pourras pas la capturer si tu n'es pas sacré par moi...  
- Ah oui ? Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu es le gardien de cette magie ? Mais tu m'as l'air bien faible... Cerbère. Dans les prophéties, tu avais la taille d'un roc et le courage des grands ! Te voilà à la merci d'une si petite force...  
- Que dis-tu...  
Kerobero bouillait de cette insolence, mais il se résolut. L'avenir de ce monde ne pouvait se jouer sans le lien qu'il confierait à ce jeune homme.  
- Je vais te sacrer... Donne-moi ton prénom...  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? lança-t-on en face d'eux.  
Lionel se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et fronça les sourcils.  
- Qui es-tu toi ! Et... Comment es-tu entrée, d'abord ?  
Kerobero observa Sakura des pieds à la tête. C'était bien elle qui l'avait libéré. Il comprit qu'autour d'elle les flammes perdaient en intensité au point sûrement de s'être écartées sur son passage. Il secoua le museau. Ainsi elle aussi avait des pouvoirs ? Et si grands que les flammes de Firey ne pouvait rien contre elle ?  
- Je m'appelle Sakura et vous êtes en train de ravager ce parc !  
- Sakura ? Connais pas, lança Lionel. Tu es de quelle famille !  
Firey s'envola d'un coup et Lionel le frappa du dos du poing, le faisant voler dans le décor. D'un nouveau sort, les flammes s'écartèrent autour d'eux.  
- De la magie... murmura Sakura. C'est de la magie !  
Lionel la dévisagea et secoua la tête avec dédain.  
- Va-t'en, tu vas me gêner, fillette !  
Firey semblait s'énerver de plus en plus et la petite carte revint à l'assaut, plus rapide qu'avant. Il se mit à danser autour de Lionel et ce dernier semblait un peu perdu. D'un coup, Firey se propulsa vers lui et Lionel tourna à peine la tête vers lui qu'il reçut le coup en plein mâchoire. Il vola sur le côté et atterrit aux pieds de Sakura.  
Cette dernière s'agenouilla près de lui et prit sa main.  
- Ca va aller ?  
- Il a compris que je n'étais pas protégé au visage.  
- Mais pourquoi vous battez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je t'ai dit de partir, toi... t'es sourde ?  
Elle se releva sans rien dire. Elle aperçut alors le fauve qui était sorti de chez elle plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il criait à Lionel :  
- Firey ! Pense à Firey !  
- Ca va, ça va... je sais quelle est ma mission...  
Il se releva prestement mais Firey réintégra aussitôt le feu.  
- Il va falloir que je montre un peu plus de ce dont je suis capable...  
Il tourna la tête vers Sakura :  
- Qui que tu sois, recule. Compris ?  
Sakura hocha le menton. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à venir. Et pourtant elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise parmi les flammes. Comme si... comme si elle avait toujours voulu être là, à la place de cet homme.

Mathieu reprit soudain conscience alors qu'il allait tomber par terre. Il se retint à un mur et s'y adossa.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis... à l'hôpital ?

**3.2 . L'ultime attaque**

Mathieu errait entre les murs et parvint finalement à la sortie. Des ambulances arrivaient et il se pressa sur le côté pour laisser entrer les brancards.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à un des infirmiers occupés à réinstaller du matériel dans un des véhicules.  
- C'est l'incendie du parc ouest... Il se propage dans les résidences et il y a des gens bloqués... Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il alors en pénétrant dans le véhicule qui démarrait.  
Mathieu scruta le ciel qui s'éclairait droit devant lui. Il parvint même à distinguer quelques flammes qui dépassaient les premiers bâtiments. Il secoua la tête, résistant de moins en moins à l'appel mystérieux qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol. Il y avait en lui une sorte de force qui désirait l'emmener loin d'ici... vers le brasier gigantesque... D'un coup ses ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos et les quelques témoins reculèrent surpris. Il écarta les bras et sourit. Il devait y aller...

Lionel concentra ses forces dans un sort qu'il projeta à ses pieds, laissant ses bras tendus au-dessus de l'incantation lumineuse, ses doigts crispés dans une position fixe.  
- Tu veux jouer ? hurla-t-il à l'être de feu qui se cachait encore dans le feu.  
Sakura cherchait autour d'elle celui à qui le jeune homme parlait et voulut s'approcher. Kerobero bondit vers elle et lui barra la route.  
- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, lui souffla-t-il. Il sait ce qu'il fait...  
- Mais je... bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de prendre la décision de partir.  
- Qui es-tu, demanda Kero en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu...  
Il regarda autour d'eux et secoua la tête.  
- Comment luttes-tu contre Firey, toi ? lança-t-il.  
- Je ne fais... je ne sais pas !  
Il la fixa un instant et le sol se mit à gronder. Kerobero se tourna vers Lionel :  
- La Terre ? Tu fais appel à la Terre ! Tu es fou.  
Lionel affichait un sourire presque pervers, la fierté l'envahissant.  
- Earthy n'interviendra pas, lança Lionel. Je l'ai piégée...  
- Mais Terre et Feu...  
- Tais-toi donc et regarde...  
La Terre se craquela ici et là autour de Lionel mais les fissures ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à lui, scellée par le sort qu'il avait auparavant projeté.  
- Et maintenant, que la Terre vienne à mon aide ! Soulève-toi et amène-moi cet être magique !  
- Ne fais pas ça, lui cria Kerobero.  
Lionel dressa une main vers lui et à l'opposé. D'un seul geste, il souleva deux bras de terre et les fit circuler prestement au-dessus d'eux. Avec une assurance certaine, il brassa l'air et scinda les foyers allumés par Firey, si bien que bientôt, le feu se résorba et Firey lui apparut alors, plus en colère que jamais.  
- La puissance continue de croître en moi, remarqua Kerobero... Earthy lutte contre son sceau...  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura, à peine effrayée. C'est un sorcier c'est ça... ?  
- Un sorcier bien audacieux...  
Firey libéra d'un coup sa colère et le feu se répandit sur les deux gigantesques bras de feu. Lionel eut beau les secouer, rien n'y faisait. Firey passa à l'attaque et se lança sur lui à toute vitesse. Il le repoussa d'un coup de Terre mais l'être revint à la charge. S'approchant toujours un peu plus de Lionel, le feu dévorant la terre... Firey bondit alors à ses pieds et Lionel le manqua, le regardant se poser sur le sort qui maintenait Earthy dans les profondeurs du sol... D'un coup, la chaleur grignota le sort à ses pieds et le feu détruisit totalement les deux bras de terre qui explosèrent au-dessus d'eux, répandant de la poussière partout.  
Firey dévisageait Lionel qui recula.  
Kerobero fit un pas en avant mais n'osa pas s'approcher. Le sol se mit à gronder...  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sakura.  
- C'est pas vrai, souffla Kerobero en tremblant de tout son corps. Earthy se libère...  
- « Eursi » ? Qui c'est...  
- Un des quatre éléments... La plus féroce peut-être...  
- C'est comme le feu ?  
Lionel sentit un frisson le parcourir. Que pouvait-il faire désormais... Serait-il de taille à lutter contre deux de ces forces en même temps ? Il recula encore et Firey se dressa devant lui, le regard perçant.  
- Arrête de rire ! lui cria-t-il, hors de lui. Tu n'as pas encore gagné !  
Il se positionna et entama un lent balai de mouvement souple avec ses bras.  
- Que... Que fait-il ? s'estomaqua Kerobero... Non, il ne connaît quand même pas cette attaque-là !  
- Quoi ? Que fait-il ?  
- Ne fais pas ça, intervint Kerobero en bondissant devant Lionel. Il y a de la vie tout autour ! Il y a des gens, c'est une ville... N'invoque pas cette force !  
- Lâche-moi, gardien de pacotille... Quand tu auras ma puissance, tu pourras venir me donner des conseils !  
- Je n'ai pas été créé pour battre le Fléau ! lui indiqua Kerobero.  
- Je le sais... Tu es là pour moi... Mais ton sacre ne sert plus à rien, tu le vois bien...  
- Cette attaque va tout raser ici... Tu vas tuer des gens !  
- Je sais me contrôler ! Eloigne plutôt cette gamine, lui cria-t-il alors qu'il positionnait ses mains devant lui, concentrant ses forces... Earthy ! hurla-t-il. Tu te rends ou tu meurs ici !  
Kerobero revint près de Sakura :  
- Viens, il faut s'éloigner...  
Sakura ne réagit pas, intriguée par les mouvements du sol autour d'elle. Kerobero la prit par le coude et la tira vers lui.  
- Il faut partir, je te dis...  
Elle se libéra de sa mâchoire et s'avança vers Lionel. Kerobero secoua la tête et songea aux vies qu'il fallait protéger s'il lançait, comme il voulait le faire, la vague de Vide... Il disparut à travers le rideau de feu.  
Sakura approchait et Lionel sentit une présence derrière ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sakura dans son champ de vision, penchée au-dessus des flammes, passant sa main entre elles.  
- Va-t-en ! lui cria-t-il. T'es bête ou quoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une des flammes au creux de sa main.  
- Je... je vais libérer une force négative ! Tu ne dois pas... rester...  
Ses mains s'illuminèrent et la Terre s'élevait autour d'eux, renversant les bancs et les lampadaires.  
- Qui es-tu, d'abord ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle approcha et vit la force du feu, pétrifiée devant la puissance qui se dégageait des mains de Lionel.  
- Tu lui fais peur...  
- Tu... Tu parles d'une carte de Clow ! Elles n'ont pas peur ! Elles sont féroces ! La Terre, elle, ne pense qu'à me détruire !  
Sakura tendit sa main vers lui pour lui montrer la flamme qui continuait de brûler entre ses doigts.  
- Tu parles de cette force ?  
- Qui... Comment fais-tu ça ? De quelle famille viens-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je m'appelle Sakura Gauthier. Et je crois que tu te trompes. Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure... C'est toi qui est agressif...  
- De quel côté es-tu ? lui cria-t-il, de plus en plus fatigué par son attaque en préparation. Va-t'en !  
- Je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais ça ne servira à rien...  
- Si je ne le fais pas, ces forces te supprimeront peut-être ! Toi et le reste de l'humanité ! Tu n'es pas au courant de la prophétie ? Clow l'avait prévu... Le Fléau se répand sur le monde !  
- Clow ? Je connais le livre de Clow, expliqua-t-elle.  
Lionel se figea alors que Earthy se déchaînait autour d'eux. Cette fille...  
- Tu... c'est toi qui a ouvert ce livre ?  
- Non... Il est chez moi mais ce n'est pas moi...  
- Tu as libéré les cartes, pauvre idiote ! Ce livre devait me revenir ! Je suis le descendant de Clow !  
- Ce livre est à mon père !  
- Si tu as pu ouvrir le livre...  
Il aperçut Firey se cacher derrière Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit alors que rien ne semblait l'affecter elle. Comme si... comme si c'était elle qui...  
- J'y suis, sourit-il cyniquement. J'ai tout compris... C'est bien joué !  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu ne répandras pas le Fléau ! Je t'en empêcherai, Sakura !  
Il leva les bras vers le ciel et les abaissa d'un coup vers elle.  
- Je t'en empêcherai ! hurla-t-il en déversant la puissance du Vide dans sa direction.

**3.3 . Je te protègerai**

Lionel résorba son attaque au dernier moment, la faisant imploser. Une déflagration magique se répandit dans le ciel et recouvra les alentours d'un voile imperceptible de lumière. Sakura s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et fut soufflée par la vague de magie. Elle roula sur quelques mètres, inconsciente.  
Lionel, lui, demeura figée, haletant, face à l'apparition qui l'avait arrêté d'une seule main. La femme ailée le dévisageait en souriant. La sérénité qui émanait d'elle fit peur à Lionel. Elle venait de retenir toute sa puissance dans une main et elle lui souriait. Il secoua la tête, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais elle se tenait devant lui, apparition irréelle et lumineuse, déversant son aura douce et translucide autour d'eux.  
- Que voulais-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Qui... Qui...  
- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser abandonner ta vie, simplement pour éliminer la plus dangereuse de ces choses...  
- Vous... vous savez...  
L'ange leva une main vers le reste du parc et toute trace de magie s'envola d'un coup.  
- Je ne peux lutter à votre place, mes enfants... Mais je serai toujours là si ton destin s'assombrit...  
- Qui... Vous êtes qui ?  
Elle se pencha sur Sakura qui ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
- Vous êtes... bafouilla Lionel.  
- Eh bien, sourit-elle. Tu n'uses pas de tes pouvoirs pour le savoir ?  
- Je... je suis vidé...  
- Je vois... Alors prends le temps de te reposer et reviens me voir; je vis...ici.  
Elle pointa un doigt vers le cœur de Sakura et s'évapora tandis que cette dernière s'éveillait.  
- Je te protègerai, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
Sakura se redressa en posant un regard surpris sur les alentours.  
Lionel était perdu et Sakura lui sourit. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'y comprenait rien... Cette fille... Cette apparition... Sa mère n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...  
Il recula un peu et aperçut son sort qui finissait de brûler au sol. Il l'écrasa du pieds et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.  
- Attends, tenta de le retenir Sakura, en vain.  
Des gens approchaient et Sakura sentit un vertige l'envahir. Elle s'approcha d'un banc et s'y posa en entendant les appels de ses amies. Elles arrivaient et elle leur sourit, le visage un peu noirci par l'incendie et les vêtements recouverts de poussière.  
- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda Sandrine.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sonya.  
- Je suis sûr que j'ai loupé le meilleur, s'exclama Nadine. Et... se retourna-t-elle d'un coup vers Sakura. Toi, tu as quelque chose à nous expliquer !  
Elle hocha le menton et Sandrine la serra contre elle.  
- On a eu si peur...

Quelques instants plus tard, sur les toits de la ville... Kero se posa près de Mathieu, assis sur les tuiles d'une toiture, à l'abri des regards curieux.  
- Euh... Ca y est... Tu... enfin... essaya Kero.  
- Cette maison...  
- Oui ?  
- Je ne sais pas qui je suis réellement...  
Il ouvrit ses ailes en grand pour mieux les observer et les rabattit finalement contre lui.  
- Je suppose que mes grands-parents n'ont jamais existé...  
- En effet, Mathieu. Tout ceci n'a jamais été qu'une apparence...  
- Je ne suis qu'une apparence.  
- Ta vie l'était. Mais toi, tu as toujours vécu en ton alter ego.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Je crois qu'il a disparu...  
Mathieu baissa les yeux.  
- A cause de moi ?  
- Personne n'est vraiment responsable. Il était dépendant d'une magie qui n'est jamais réapparue... J'ai été créé pour puiser ma force dans les cartes que nous protégions. Lui devait puiser en son maître...  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Personne... Je croyais l'avoir trouvé, il y a quelques jours... Mais je ne sais plus...  
- J'ai... j'ai de drôles de souvenir...  
- Ah oui ?  
- En fait, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, devant une porte fermée... Mais j'ai l'impression d'y être entré, sans m'en souvenir.  
- Yue devait l'avoir fait.  
- C'est si étrange... En fait... je ne devrais pas être en vie.  
Kerobero posa son regard sur la maison.  
- Et je t'ai enlevé un ami...  
- C'est bien pire que ça, souffla franchement Kero. Yue devait affranchir notre prochaine maître. Maintenant, même si je sacre un de ces deux magiciens, personne ne pourra les affranchir... Avec les forces qui nous tournent autour... Qui sait quand elles attaqueront la prochaine fois ? Et qui sait combien de temps ils pourront les repousser tous les deux.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ca n'est pas ta faute. Si tu es là, c'est que Yue a trouvé une source de magie quelque part... et qu'il t'a cédé sa place. Peut-être avait-il un plan... Un plan que tu dois avoir en tête... mais sans le savoir...  
- Un plan, réfléchit Mathieu. Si ce plan existe, je le trouverai...  
- Pour le moment, je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser ce corps auquel tu n'es pas habitué...  
- J'en aurai bien besoin, sourit Mathieu.

Tiffany se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle avait une sorte de nœud dans la gorge mais elle tenta de se ressaisir en parcourant les couloirs lumineux. Elle devait lui parler. Elle le devait. Son grand-père lui avait confié avant de disparaître que son seul vœu aurait été de le connaître... pour savoir...  
A son tour, elle devait savoir. Le connaître, lui poser les questions... Savoir...

Yvan serrait la main de son ami, allongé sur son lit et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.  
- A quoi est-ce dû ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui avait accompagné le malade.  
- Je crois... hésita-t-elle. Je crois que c'était écrit ainsi.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il disait que ça prendrait sûrement du temps...  
- Ce temps, il ne l'a plus et c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus aussi vite, Yvan...  
- Ah... Ah oui ? fit-il, surpris et intrigué.  
- Anthony aimait ce pays plus que son Angleterre natale et s'il s'est lié d'amitié avec toi c'était sûrement pour cette raison. Tu étais un peu de ce Japon qu'il n'a jamais fait que survoler...  
- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant...  
Elle laissa errer son regard sur le visage du malade et son regard s'embrouilla.  
- Si on ne trouve pas rapidement celui par qui ce malaise arrive.. on ne le sauvera pas, lança-t-elle alors.  
La mine de Yvan s'éclairait au fur et à mesure que les mots lui parvenaient. Son cœur s'accéléra et il posa les deux mains sur le lit :  
- Vous voulez dire que...  
- Oui, il y a un espoir... Mais nous devons trouver la bonne personne. Une personne qui souffre, elle-aussi.  
- Une personne... qui souffre ?  
- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, Anthony et lui son liés...  
- C'est...  
On se précipitait dans les couloir, on courrait et Yvan ne parvint pas à rassembler ses idées.  
- Je... mais comment savoir qui c'est ?  
- Il doit ressembler à Anthony.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un portrait. J'ai tenté de vieillir le visage d'Anthony pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait cet homme que nous cherchons. Veux-tu bien nous aider à le trouver ?  
Yvan laissa tomber la photo sur les jambes d'Anthony et demeura figée sur le visage ainsi dessiné. Comment cela était-il possible ? D'abord cette nouvelle, cet espoir pour sauver Anthony. Et puis ce lien qui le rapprocherait d'un autre homme sur la planète...et enfin ce portrait... Tout ceci avait le goût des histoires qu'il aimait raconter, et pourtant tout semblait bien réel.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Katya en le voyant se lever, ses lèvres articulant des mots silencieux.  
- Je le... Je le connais...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui... il... il est malade, en effet...

Une infirmière traversa en courant et s'approcha de la jeune femme évanouie dans le couloir. L'infirmière releva brusquement la tête vers un médecin qui passait non loin.  
- Elle ne respire plus...  
On s'activa pour venir la chercher en brancard et l'infirmière se pencha sur elle :  
- Mademoiselle... restez avec nous... je ne sens plus son pouls ! indiqua-t-elle aux infirmiers qui arrivaient.  
Rapidement Tiffany fut amenée vers le premier bloc disponible et l'infirmière demeura plantée dans le couloir, une légère douleur lui prenant la nuque... Elle se tourna vers la chambre où la jeune malade semblait se diriger.  
- Encore la même... la même chambre... Que se passe-t-il donc... ici ?  
Elle secoua la tête et s'évanouit à son tour.

Où est-il ? Il est urgent de le retrouver, lui indiqua Katya.  
- Je ne sais pas... Sakura m'a dit qu'il était malade, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve...  
Katya sembla perturbée et Yvan s'approcha :  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ce prénom... Anthony le répétait sans arrêt. Je crois qu'il l'avait vue en songe... Alors si cette nouvelle prémonition est vraie, c'est terrible...  
- Une prémonition ?  
- Ecoute, au contraire d'Anthony qui possède les pouvoirs, cet homme n'a rien pour survivre au manque et doit forcément avoir besoin de se nourrir de tout ce qu'il trouve... toute forme d'énergie... Comme une éponge...  
- Quoi ? Mais... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quels pouvoirs ?  
- Les pouvoirs de Clow... dont Antony est une des deux réincarnations.  
- Qu...


	6. Un combat perdu d'avance

**Partie 4 : Un combat perdu d'avance **

**4.1 . Si proche de l'au-delà**

Yvan raccrocha nerveusement le combiné du téléphone de l'hôpital. Une infirmière qui consultait un dossier non loin se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il ne bougea pas un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à joindre la maison de Sonya...  
- Monsieur, s'avança la femme en uniforme. Si vous essayez de joindre les quartiers résidentiels de Tomoeda, ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Comment?  
- Il y a eu un incendie, dans le parc, et des câbles ont été touchés. Ils font leur possible pour rétablir toutes les lignes.  
- Un incendie... Mais alors comment je vais les avertir...  
- Euh, je... fit-elle surprise.  
- Merci! lança-t-il en courant vers la chambre d'Anthony.  
Il y entra rapidement pour récupérer sa veste.  
- Que se passe-t-il? l'arrêta Katya.  
- Je n'arrive pas à joindre mes amies. J'y vais donc à pieds. En courant j'en aurais pour moins d'une demi-heure.  
Elle hocha simplement le menton et son regard s'emplit de gratitude.  
- J'espère qu'il va m'attendre, souffla Yvan en jetant un dernier regard à son ami anglais.  
Et sur ces mots, il referma la porte et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.  
La femme en blouse blanche le regarda courir dans l'autre sens et soupira.  
- Hélène? l'interpella un médecin qui finissait d'enfiler sa veste. Que se passe-t-il, j'arrive à peine, l'hôpital est injoignable. On vient de me bipper.  
- Bonjour Docteur, fit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. C'est le malade d'hier, Dominique Gauthier, je crois qu'il est contagieux... Nous avons déjà plusieurs cas d'évanouissements autour de lui.  
- Dans sa famille, vous voulez dire?  
- Dans l'hôpital, docteur.  
- Quoi?!  
- J'ai tout de suite fait placer les protections nécessaires autour de lui et nous gardons sous surveillance ceux qu'il a contaminés, mais...  
- Attendons avant de parler de contagion, Hélène, l'arrêta-t-il d'une main. Cet homme n'avait rien en arrivant ici. Je ne comprends rien à ces réactions.  
- Il y a des évanouissements, ajouta-t-elle alors. Mais il y a aussi deux coma, docteur.  
- Vous avez contacté leur famille?  
- Oui, c'est fait.  
- Je vais commencer par ces deux cas, alors. Allons-y.

- Je peux savoir ce que ma fille allait faire dans cet hôpital?! s'écria la femme aux longs cheveux noirs en quittant les couloirs de son entreprise.  
- Je ne sais pas madame, lui répondit son secrétaire. J'ai juste reçu un coup de fil à l'instant.  
- Comme si c'était le meilleur moment pour se blesser! Quelle folie lui est encore passé par la tête?  
- Madame, la personne qui a téléphoné parlait de coma...  
- Tiffany n'en est pas à sa première folie! A croire qu'elle ne vit pas sur notre monde! Je ne la comprends pas!!  
- Non, madame, se contenta d'acquiescer l'homme en uniforme alors qu'ils rejoignaient la rue où une voiture patientait.  
Elle s'assit à l'arrière et la voiture s'en alla.  
- Que se passe-t-il, James? demanda le portier.  
- Je crois que mademoiselle a fait quelque chose de grave, cette fois.  
- Madame Amamiya avait l'air en colère.  
- Oui, je trouve ça bizarre, elle s'entend toujours si bien avec mademoiselle Tiffany d'ordinaire...

Lionel sentait ses émotions bouillir en lui et la rage prenait le dessus sur toutes ses questions... Il marchait, le pas rapide, se perdant dans les ruelles de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il s'arrêta finalement près d'un mur d'enceinte et y posa une main, avant de frapper le mur de son autre main.  
- Tout cet entraînement... Toutes ces années... Pour rien?! Comment une simple fille peut être plus forte que moi?! Je ne peux pas le croire... Elle... Elle n'est rien!! Rien du tout et je suis un Li... Un Li... C'est pas rien, quand même...  
Il recula, le souffle toujours rapide et leva les yeux aux ciel, pour y perdre son regard, s'adossant au mur. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer sa rage aussi soudaine que profonde. Le ciel clair et obscure le plongea rapidement dans un calme réparateur. Le ciel japonais n'était pas si différent de celui qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre grillagée de le salle d'entraînement où sa mère l'avait si longtemps cloîtré pour mieux développer ses pouvoirs.  
Son regard errait maintenant entre les étoiles qui commençaient à disparaître derrière le voile nuageux qui recouvrait lentement la ville.  
Toutes ces années passées à développer le pouvoir des Li, à apprendre à maîtriser les 5 piliers... Et pour quoi? Il avait posé le pied sur cette terre de Traîtrise, comme l'appelait sa mère, avec l'impression que rien ne lui résisterait. Et pourtant, il y avait eu cette jeune femme... Même pas plus âgée que lui... Et cette silhouette qui l'avait protégée. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit?  
Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur la rue déserte et froide. Il sourit, même:  
- Je ne sais même pas si toutes ces questions ont un intérêt... pour moi.  
Il se redressa et fit quelques pas sur le goudron. Il découvrit l'entrée d'un temple, sur sa gauche. Il s'attarda un instant sur l'impression qui se dégageait de ce lieu et décida finalement d'y entrer.

La musique avait été lancée dès leur arrivée. Les quelques invités que Sakura prit plaisir à retrouver n'effacèrent pas de sa mémoire les évènements de la soirée. Elle souriait poliment, répondait aux compliments qu'on lui faisait. Elle refusa quelques invitations à danser et décida finalement d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse où elle retrouva Sonya, Sandrine et Nadine. En apercevant leur mine, elle sourit:  
- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être emballée par la soirée.  
- Je suis surtout inquiète, avoua Sandrine. Tanya m'a dit que Yvan était parti en ville assez tôt et il ne revient toujours pas. Il ne donne pas non plus de nouvelles. C'est étrange...  
- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter! Lui indiqua Nadine. Si on venait à l'embêter en pleine rue, il serait bien capable de faire fuir ses agresseurs en leur racontant une histoire abracadabrantesque!!  
- Et s'il était dans le parc... ?  
Elles se jetèrent des regards inquiets et Sakura haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu, assura-t-elle. Et puis, le feu était éteint avant qu'il ne soit en ville, non?  
- Je ne sais pas trop...  
- En parlant de l'incendie, lança Sonya. Tu ne nous as pas expliqué...  
- Oui, reprit Nadine. Tu es entrée dans le feu comme ça, sans te protéger et quand on t'a trouvée sur le banc, le feu se calmait... On n'a rien compris!  
- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, avoua Sakura en regardant partout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait. Regardez, fit-elle en pointant un doigt dans la direction d'un feuille morte.  
La feuille s'embrasa d'un coup et ses cendres se perdirent dans l'herbe. Ses amies en demeurèrent muettes, un long moment.  
- Et... J'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais entrer dans ce parc. Vous savez, comme si le feu n'existait pas réellement... Et là, j'ai rencontré... Enfin, il y avait un homme.  
- Sakura!! parvint à articuler Nadine. Tu as fait brûler une feuille!!!!  
- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, fit remarquer Sonya.  
- Je sais, sourit Sakura. J'ai découvert que je le pouvais tout à l'heure quand tu as voulu nous montrer la boutique...  
- Mais c'est fou, ça, s'étonna Nadine. Aucune incantation, aucun produit magique...  
- C'est de la télékinésie, réfléchit Sandrine.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoua Sakura, mais ça me fait très peur. Comment ça se fait que je peux faire ça?!  
- Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant?  
- Ben non...

Thomas s'était assis sur les plus hautes marches d'un escalier qui descendait vers le parc de son enfance. C'était dans ce parc qu'il en avait vu pour la première fois... Et puis, en grandissant, il avait perdu ce que sa mère appelait le "contact". Pour quelle raison ça lui reprenait? Dans un moment pareil...  
Quelqu'un se posa près de lui et il secoua la tête sans regarder l'apparition:  
- Je ne peux pas vous aider, souffla-t-il.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de son aide? demanda la jeune femme.  
Son sang se glaça. Thomas se redressa et n'osa pas poser les yeux sur elle. "Elle"...  
- Tu es revenue... bredouilla-t-il, tremblant.  
- Je ne suis jamais partie...  
Il détourna juste un peu la tête et aperçut les poignets de la jeune femme en robe longue. Ils portaient des cicatrices. Les cicatrices qu'elle s'étaient faites deux ans auparavant...  
- Lisa, souffla-t-il. Je...  
- Je ne te demande rien, fit-elle en laissant tomber ses manches sur ses poignets. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
- Mais... ton suicide...  
Elle éclata de rire. Ce rire qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues:  
- Lisa... je suis si désolé.  
- J'étais amoureuse de toi... Et toi de lui, sourit-elle en passant une main translucide sur sa joue. Tu n'y pouvais rien, et moi non plus...  
- Si j'avais su que tu... enfin...  
- Ca n'aurait rien changé...  
- Ne dis pas ça... Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même quand Il a disparu... Je n'ai plus vu personne... Je n'étais même plus là pour toi...  
Elle se leva et vola au-dessus des escaliers en gagnant le parc.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Thomas. Suis-moi...  
Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux rougis et se leva.  
- Lisa...  
- Mon nouveau monde est très agité, dit-elle de loin. Et tu peux peut-être nous aider...  
- Attends, lui cria-t-il en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre... Lisa!

**4.3 . La clef de Clow**

Sakura se tenait appuyée au balcon de l'appartement et elle pensait à tant de choses que son esprit ne parvenait à se fixer sur aucune... Tant de choses n'avait jamais eu de sens et cette découverte effrayante semblait le leur en donner un. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'alors. Elle songea à son histoire d'amour ratée... Et pour quelle raison? Parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars en sa présence... Ca aussi, elle l'aurait donc provoqué? C'était à cause d'elle et d'elle seule s'Il était parti?  
Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre, pourtant tout son être le lui hurlait... Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Responsable. C'était finalement tout ce que ses pensées confuses avaient réussi à accoucher: un mot. Un mot terrible.  
Ses amies la dévisagèrent depuis la fenêtre derrière laquelle elles se tenaient.  
- Et maintenant que tout le monde est parti... ? demanda Sonya.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nadine. Tout ceci est tellement bizarre. Je comprends qu'elle soit perdue.  
- Moi, je m'inquiète pour Yvan, fit Sandrine, en jetant un œil au téléphone dont elle ne lâchait plus le combiné. Aucune nouvelle. Alors avec cette ambiance un peu tendue, je me fais encore plus de soucis.  
Elles ne dirent rien. Comme si le silence seul pouvait recouvrir les mots qui ne leur venaient pas.  
Ce soir, tout semblait les fuir.  
Sakura se retourna et Sonya lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Sakura ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et les dévisagea longuement.  
- Je rentre chez moi, finit-elle par dire.  
- Tu veux qu... proposa Sonya.  
Mais Sakura ne répondit pas et traversa l'appartement en direction de la sortie.  
- Quelle triste soirée, soupira Nadine.

- Lisa? Lisaa? appela Thomas en traversant les buissons où elle semblait se fondre.  
Il rabattait les branches sur les côtés pour mieux courir après elle et ne regarda bientôt plus où il posait les pieds.  
- Lisa... appela-t-il encore. Où vas-tu? Et... en quoi je peux vous aider?  
Elle se retourna une dernière fois en s'enfonçant dans la végétation presque sauvage qui poussait dans cette aile du parc. Thomas fonça à son tour vers le bosquet et se trouva face au vide, déséquilibré. Un morceau de terre glissa sous ses pieds et il tenta de s'accrocher aux branches pour ne pas dégringoler dans le vide qui allait l'engloutir. Mais les branches cédèrent. Et il vit l'arbre s'éloigner au-dessus de lui. Il tombait.

Sakura sentit une bourrasque de vent lui fouetter le visage alors quelle arrivait près de chez elle. Elle se colla contre un mur pour moins subir la poussée impressionnante de l'air sur son corps. La brise qui l'avait surprise en quittant ses amies était devenue bien plus violente. Elle referma sa veste et se lança dans le courant d'air pour regagner sa maison qui semblait désormais tout prêt...  
Non loin derrière, ses amies qui l'avaient suivie, se protégeaient autant que possible.

Thomas ouvrit les yeux doucement, le vent le réveillant presque tant il sifflait dans les arbres qui le surplombaient. Il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et comprendre enfin ce qu'il faisait, dos au sol, les idées embrouillées par une douleur lancinante qui lui piquait le dos. Il se redressa doucement et comprit de quelle hauteur il était tombé. Puis il se souvint... Lisa.  
- Lisa? Appela-t-il de nouveau. Lisa, réponds-moi...  
Il se leva difficilement, le dos endolori et posa les yeux sur les lumières auxquelles il faisait enfin face. A sa grande surprise, cette course effrénée l'avais mené... derrière le quartier de l'hôpital où il avait amené son père... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le hasard qui avait entraîné ses pas jusque là. Mais cela lui suffit. Il se frotta les mains et descendit la pente vers un chemin de terre qui rejoignait le quartier.  
Il le savait. Il ne trouverait jamais ce que son père voulait si ce dernier ne lui en parlait pas plus longuement...

La tempête qui frappait désormais la ville venait lécher la mer dans le port de Tokyo, ramenant en vagues gigantesques des montagnes d'eau vers les terres. Les premières vagues foncèrent sur les bateaux à quai, les poussant modérément tout en débordant sur les quais et entre les entrepôts. Puis leur force grandit encore et les bateaux furent bientôt soulevés puis déposés sur les berges, l'eau montait, les services de surveillance fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. La zone ne tarda pas à être immergée, déversant des torrents d'eau salée dans les rues avoisinantes.

Yvan ne voulait pas regarder sa montre, il n'étais plus très loin de son but. Il courait, sentant son sang battre ses tempes. Une vie était en jeu. Il devait contourner la zone nord du port et rejoindre le quartier où vivait cet homme ! Il devait le trouver... Pour Anthony !  
Quand le son de ses semelles sur l'asphalte se changea en clapotis, il baissa tout de même les yeux vers le goudron qu'il battait à toute vitesse. De l'eau avait à peine recouvert la ruelle qu'il empruntait. En quittant l'espace réduit, il retomba dans un axe principal où toutes les canalisations semblaient vomir des tonnes d'eau boueuse. Quand il se ressaisit, l'eau atteignait ses chevilles, et le courant allait contre lui, l'obligeant presque à regagner la ruelle. Il se retourna vers la pente légère entre les bâtiments qu'il avait descendue pour arriver là... Comment l'eau pouvait-elle s'engouffrer dans cette ruelle à l'inverse de la pente ?! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir tant le courant lui frappait les genoux, maintenant, le retenant dans la ruelle où il reculait encore malgré lui.  
S'il n'avait pas trouvé ça absurde, il aurait presque pu penser que...  
Il se retourna en entendant un grondement plus sourd parvenir du haut de la pente. Une vague déferlait vers lui, aussi vite qu'il avait couru jusque là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il leva les jambes le plus haut possible pour avancer dans le courant en sautant, mais il dut se résoudre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait plus avancer.  
La dernière chose qu'il vit en se retournant fut les étoiles dans le ciel qui se couvrait... l'eau le submergea d'un coup, le projetant contre le sol.

Kero sentit un frisson le parcourir, ses poils se dressant sur son échine.  
- Un problème ?  
- Tu n'as pas senti, souffla le fauve.  
Mathieu haussa les épaules et Kero ouvrit ses ailes pour s'envoler :  
- Une autre force attaque... aussi terrible que le Feu, crois-moi !  
Et sur ses mots, il s'envola, suivit de près par Mathieu.

Thomas parvint enfin à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Une Rolls Royce qui arrivait à toute allure manqua de peu de le renverser et il observa la femme d'affaire qui en sortit sans lui prêter attention, lançant quelques ordres aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient, ces dernières se postant à l'entrée. Il se retint bien d'aller la voir, sa douleur au dos se réveillant un peu alors qu'il s'appuyait à une des colonnes de l'entrée. Il se contenta d'entrer, peu après elle, en ne songeant bientôt plus qu'à son père.

- Elle est partout, grogna Kero, alors qu'ils survolaient le flan ouest de la zone commerciale. C'est incroyable...  
Mathieu demeura silencieux, il ne saisissait pas vraiment la portée de ce qui arrivait et se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir plus les aider. Il toussa un peu, en tentant de dissimuler ce soubresaut soudain. Lui qui n'avait jamais été malade...  
Une gerbe d'eau fut propulsée devant eux et ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils survolaient un temple et quelqu'un semblait se battre en bas.  
- C'est encore lui, souffla Kero en descendant alors.

Thomas s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Il fallait qu'il sache... Sans se soucier du fait que le couloir était étonnamment désert, il entra.

Lionel se retourna et frappa de son épée la gerbe d'eau qui arrivait sur lui avant de jeter un sort contre sa lame. Les vents s'engouffrèrent entre ses bras et repoussèrent l'eau qui l'attaqua par derrière de nouveau. Dans un seul mouvement, Lionel fit vote-face et contra une nouvelle attaque alors qu'il sentait le sol s'humidifier puis devenir visqueux. Il avait beau repousser les attaques de Watery, il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'envahir les sols et le quartier. Il avait conscience que ce combat qu'il menait à présent n'était qu'un combat pour survivre et non pour sauver la ville ou capturer la carte de Clow... Quel minable il faisait !

- Papa...  
Dominique était pâle. Si l'appareil auquel on l'avait branché ne bippait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il...  
Thomas secoua la tête et approcha ses mains du corps de son père :  
- Si ça a marché avec Thomas, je veux croire que je peux à toi aussi te céder un peu de ma vie...

Au détour d'une ruelle où elle avait maintenant les pieds dans l'eau, Sakura se trouva nez à nez avec l'entrée du temple Tsukimine. Des gerbes d'eau semblaient jaillir du parc et des cris résonnaient dans la nuit noire. Elle passa le porche et s'approcha pour mieux distinguer ce qui se déroulait devant elle.  
Kero sentit sa présence et Mathieu demeura immobile, impuissant.  
- Et voilà la fille, grommela Kerobero en lui adressant un regard sévère. Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils soient toujours au bon endroit tous les deux ?  
- Un signe, peut-être, réfléchit Mathieu.  
L'eau venait de frapper Lionel et se dernier bascula vers l'étang qui semblait bouillir. Sakura avait couru et elle lui tendit la main alors qu'il mettait un pied dans l'eau. Elle le rattrapa de justesse, croisant son regard chargé de haine. L'eau s'éleva autour d'eux en de multiples bras et ils se regardèrent.  
Un cri sortit Sakura de sa torpeur. C'était... Nadine ?  
Les tentacules liquides fondirent sur eux et Lionel se prépara à passer à l'attaque. Le Vent qu'il invoqua les retint un instant.  
- Il faut que tu t'éloignes, cracha-t-il à Sakura. Tu vas me gêner, ici !!  
- Mais c'est quoi toute cette eau, enfin ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il leva son épée pour fendre le corps d'eau qui se hissait vers eux et elle retint son geste, d'une seule main.  
- Pourquoi attaques-tu sans arrêt, lui glissa Sakura, alors que les bras se décomposaient derrière elle.  
- Quoi ?!! s'écria-t-il. Mais tu es cinglée ou quoi ? Je n'attaque pas, je me défends !!!  
L'eau sembla retomber autour d'eux alors qu'ils discutaient.  
- Sakuraaa !! hurla Nadine. Au secours !

Dominique eut un sursaut qui le souleva un peu avant qu'il ne retombât dans ses draps. Thomas tremblait de tout son corps et eut bien du mal à rester debout après un tel effort. Les yeux de Dominique s'ouvrirent doucement et il demeura figé sur le plafond blanc qui le surplombait.  
- Papa... articula Thomas.  
- Tho... mas...

Sakura accourut et aperçut dans la lumière de la ruelle, ses amies, en proie aux gerbes d'eau qui tentaient de les envelopper. Elle se mit à courir, Lionel resta en arrière, le souffle court, complètement trempé. Il serra son poing sur la hampe de son épée et sentit son sang bouillir. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas la puissance nécessaire ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ?!  
La jeune femme s'interposa entre une nouvelle puissante gerbe d'eau et ses amies et reçut le liquide en pleine figure, mais elle décida de tenir bon... Le choc sembla durer une éternité, et déjà elle sentait sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait, ses narines presque pénétrées par l'eau qui la frappait avec force, alors que ses amies s'enfuyaient dans la ruelle inondée. Elle allait manquer d'air.  
- Concentre-toi, lui hurla Kero en la rejoignant, bloqué dans son élan par de puissants bras translucides qui s'élevaient du sol.  
Lionel releva le nez d'un coup. Il l'avait sentie ! La force de cette fille, enfin, il l'avait sentie. Elle détenait bien un pouvoir, comme il s'en doutait... Mais il faiblissait. Quand il comprit pourquoi, en la voyant debout dans une tornade d'eau, il voulut accourir pour lui tendre la main, comme elle l'avait fait à l'instant pour le retenir, mais il ne put bouger, les pieds pris dans l'eau.  
- Il faut lutter ! l'encouragea-t-il de loin...

Anthony ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il se cramponna au bras de Katya qui sursauta. Sa bouche longtemps immobile tentait d'articuler quelques mots, Katya se pencha pour mieux comprendre.

- Papa... il faut que je sache la vérité.  
- Je vais mourir, Thomas.  
Les mains de Thomas de crispèrent sur le drap et il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas cette vérité-là qu'il voulait entendre et Dominique le savait : il sourit légèrement :  
- Alors, le livre est ouvert...  
- Oui, papa, il a été ouvert. Que faut-il faire pour te sauver ?  
Dominique sembla pris d'un petit rire nerveux :  
- Je savais que c'était elle. Je le savais.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ta sœur...

- Katya... Ma clef...  
- Anthony, que dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur la chaîne qu'elle portait autour de son cou pour en faire sortir le médaillon étrange.  
- Appelle ma clef... et calme les éléments...  
- Mais tu vas le faire, toi, tu...  
- Non, Katya... je vais mourir. Tu le sais...  
Sa main se décrispa d'un coup et il retomba mollement dans ses draps.

- Quoi, ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et pour te sauver, que faut-il faire avec ce livre ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il y aurait la réponse... Je me trompais... peut-être... murmura-t-il en s'effondrant de nouveau.  
- Papa... Non... papaaa !!! se mit à hurler Thomas en prenant son père par les épaules.

Sakura posa un genou au sol, elle n'avait plus d'air. Elle allait... m...  
Des bras la prirent fermement et la soulevèrent d'un coup pour s'envoler dans les cieux.

Katya brandit le sceptre qui s'était allongé entre ses mains et elle frappa le sol avec, les yeux plein de larmes posés sur le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui était en train de s'éteindre.  
- Magie de Clow, calme ta colère, murmura-t-elle sans fermer les yeux.

**4.3 . Le choix de Mathieu**

Nathalie allongea Sakura sur un toit avant de jeter un regard vers l'horizon où elle avait senti l'appel de son amour. Mais elle avait choisi entre la vie de sa fille et le dernier souffle de son mari... Elle recouvrit Sakura de son aura et observa les rues où l'eau semblait disparaître mystérieusement. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé dans le parc accourut vers le fauve et Mathieu, tandis que dans la rue les filles se serraient à présent les unes contre les autres, en pleurs.  
Que pouvait-elle faire désormais ?  
Elle posa une main sur le front de Sakura qui s'agita un peu, prise dans un rêve.

- Cette fille... commença Lionel sans savoir comment il devait poursuivre sa phrase.  
- Elle détient aussi un pouvoir sur les cartes de Clow.  
- Mais pourquoi ? puisque c'est moi le descendant de Clow Read !! Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a ouvert le livre et libéré les forces. Elle était donc une élue. Comme tu en es sûrement un. Je ne veux pas décider qui de vous deux sera l'élu que je devrai sacrer. Mais si je ne sacre aucun de vous, personne ne pourra capturer ces forces.  
Lionel ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, observant l'entrée du Temple désormais sec.  
- Je pensais me passer de ce sacre... Mais j'ai eu tort. Tout comme on m'a mal préparé pour affronter les Clow Cards. Elles sont démesurément plus puissantes que prévu !

Sakura se laissa porter par des pensées sauvages qui l'entraînaient ça et là dans les confins de son esprit. Quand la ronde des hallucinations sembla cesser, elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital, songea-t-elle en observant le lit de la demoiselle qui y dormait, seule. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une main translucide ne se posât sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sakura ne se retourna pas, les yeux figés sur le visage de celle qu'elle découvrait alitée...  
- C'est la fille du parc...  
- Elle est en train de succomber, comme beaucoup de monde ici...  
- Pourquoi ?  
Sakura leva les yeux sur le halo lumineux qui lui servait d'interlocuteur. Une profonde tristesse semblait émaner de cette forme. Elle inspira profondément, sachant qu'on ne lui répondrait pas.  
- Tu ne maîtrises pas tes pouvoirs, mais ton instinct t'a guidée en ce lieu...  
- Mon père, sursauta Sakura en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit et une grande femme brune en tailleur s'engouffra dans l'étroite entrée avant de la traverser pour s'approcher du lit. Le cœur de Sakura sembla s'arrêter.  
- Tiffany, murmura la femme. Ma chérie...

Sakura sentit l'air intégrer ses poumons et elle se mit à tousser en se recroquevillant, un frisson subit la traversant de part en part. Le museau chaud du fauve qu'elle avait découvert la veille vint se poser sur son front et elle se sentit sécher petit à petit. Quand enfin, elle eut repris conscience, elle ouvrit à peine les yeux sur son public... Le Fauve, l'ami de Thomas et le jeune homme qui la regardait de haut.  
- Je suis le guide de Clow, lança le Fauve à l'attention de Lionel et Sakura que Mathieu aida à se redresser. J'ai été désigné pour choisir parmi les élus celui qui serait consacré.  
Sakura s'assit sur le rebord du toit, les yeux posés sur le sol, des images de ses rêves la traversant encore... L'image de cette fille et de cette femme qu'elle avait déjà vue en photo chez elle. C'était si incroyable que l'attention de la jeune femme avait du mal à se fixer sur les paroles de l'être mystérieux.  
- Vous êtes des élus et vous maîtrisez les forces de Clow, poursuivit Kero. Je peux donc sacrer l'un de vous.  
Sakura écoutait d'une oreille ; elle releva le nez en cherchant à comprendre ce que faisait cette femme à Tomoeda.  
- Mais il m'est impossible de choisir, conclut Kero en les dévisageant tour à tour.  
- Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisant, lança Lionel en croisant les bras. Je me suis préparé pendant des années et je suis le premier à regretter de devoir le reconnaître : je suis trop faible. Choisis-la, elle ! Après tout, elle a ouvert le livre !  
Sakura chassait l'image de la cousine de sa défunte mère de son esprit et ces mots la sortirent de sa torpeur. Qu'avait-il dit ?  
- Je n'ai ouvert aucun livre !  
- Techniquement si, lança Lionel. Qui d'autre ?  
- Il a raison, souffla Kero. Yue et moi gardions des forces magiques et ton pouvoir a descellé notre prison...  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait une telle chose... Et puis, s'énerva-t-elle. Et puis, comment j'aurais pu faire ?! Je ne suis personne moi !  
- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, s'avança Mathieu, alors que son regard se portait fixement sur l'horizon. Je suis moi aussi une part du second gardien... Tu as su agir sur le feu et sur l'eau. Ca me semble évident que tu détiens un pouvoir certain.  
- Eh bien ! s'emporta Lionel. Tu l'as ton élue...  
- Moi... répéta Sakura, abasourdie.  
Kero soupira :  
- Prépare-toi, alors...  
Mathieu ouvrit largement ses ailes :  
- Thomas a besoin de moi, je crois.  
- Thomas, s'étonna Sakura. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je vais voir, dit le gardien en s'envolant.

En quelques secondes, Mathieu avait traversé le quartier et s'approcha d'une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste, faisant bondir Thomas, les yeux hagards et rougis.  
- J'ai senti que...  
- Je n'ai pas réussi, se reprit Thomas en jetant des regards tristes vers son père dont le visage blafard laissait présager le pire. Je voulais le sauver...  
- Mais tu n'as plus assez de ressources, c'est ça ? souffla le jeune homme ailé en approchant du corps de l'homme endormi, à l'agonie.

Katya serrait la main inerte de Anthony contre elle en retenant des larmes qui se bousculaient au bord de ses yeux. Une impression subite l'interpella. Une douceur qu'elle connaissait, un pouvoir qu'elle maîtrisait à peine.  
- La Lune, murmura-t-elle, en se levant. Il est tout prêt. Notre dernière chance !  
Elle fit un pas en arrière en se concentrant pour être sûre, puis elle lâcha la main de son bien-aimé pour courir vers l'étage où Yue venait d'apparaître. Yue, l'être qui possédait le pouvoir de les réunir, de fusionner l'âme des deux réincarnations de Clow.

Thomas sentait son cœur battre la chamade.  
- Tu peux le ramener à la vie, alors ?  
Mathieu sourit en sentant au fond de lui qu'il avait ce pouvoir. La raison, il l'ignorait, mais une voix le guidait encore, dans ce corps qui n'était plus vraiment le sien.  
- Oui, je peux lui donner le pouvoir que tu m'as cédé... Mais cela ne le sauvera pas.  
- Même un sursaut de conscience me suffirait, lança Thomas en s'appuyant sur les draps.

Katya avait délaissé les ascenseurs pour les escaliers dont les petites marches défilaient sous elle. Elle devait le trouver avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Pour lui dire de trouver l'Autre, l'autre réincarnation de Clow, cet homme dont Yvan avait parlé, celui qui vivait ici !

Mathieu regarda le creux de sa main au creux de laquelle luisait le pouvoir hérité du gardien. Il savait aussi que ce pouvoir l'aidait à se maintenir en vie. Alors s'il s'en défaisait... Mathieu secoua la tête et releva le nez, croisant le regard plein d'espoir du jeune homme auprès duquel il avait vécu un temps. Cet ami qui lui avait tant donné. Celui qui lui avait appris à aimer. A en oublier sa mission... Sa vraie nature, se corrigea-t-il. Pour lui, il pouvait faire le sacrifice d'un pouvoir qui ne lui servait à rien... Un sursaut de vie, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir...

Yue, attends-moi, lança Katya en ouvrant brutalement la porte qui séparait les escaliers de secours et les couloirs de l'hôpital. Tout le monde se retourna et elle marqua une pause pour retrouver le chemin vers l'aura lunaire qui semblait s'atténuer...

La lueur qui avait illuminé la chambre s'éteignit enfin et Mathieu sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui. Et tandis que le rythme cardiaque de l'homme alité semblait revenir à la normale, l'être ailé se mit à glisser sur le côté et Thomas accourut pour le soutenir.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une femme aux cheveux longs se posta devant le lit qui dissimulait à peine l'être ailé inconscient entre les bras de Thomas. Ce dernier ne sut quoi dire en sentant le poids de son ami se résorber mystérieusement. Le femme approcha du lit, les yeux figés sur le visage de l'homme. Elle sentit à son tour un vertige l'envahir alors qu'il ouvrait à peine les yeux.  
- Il était là... Clow... bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Mathieu, appelait Thomas. Mathieu...  
- Yue, s'approcha Katya, s'agenouillant devant le corps inerte de Mathieu.  
Des larmes traversèrent ses joues alors qu'elle passait une main sur le front devenu translucide. Elle se mit à pleurer tout en le dévisageant en silence. Thomas ne sentait déjà plus le poids de son ami qui s'évaporait lentement.  
- Il a donné... commença Thomas.  
- Il aurait pu les sauver, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, ses larmes ne cessant de s'écouler, les unes après les autres, quittant son si doux visage que ses cheveux dissimulaient.  
Le corps finit de disparaître et Thomas se releva, proposant une main à l'inconnue qui avait surgi dans la chambre. Elle y déposa la sienne et se releva à son tour. Dominique avait ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers eux :  
- Il me reste peu de temps, souffla-t-il pris de douleurs qu'il tentaient de maîtriser.  
- Papa, s'approcha Thomas. Tu parlais de Sakura...  
- Elle a ouvert le livre. Elle est donc...  
- L'élue, souffla Katya surprise...  
Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent et elle écarta ses cheveux pour poser sur eux ses yeux rougis et fatigués :  
- L'élue de Clow, celle qui saura retenir le Fléau.  
- Quoi ? s'étouffa Thomas.  
- Mais pourra-t-elle l'arrêter ?  
La main de Dominique se serra sur celle de son fils.  
- Aide-la, lui souffla-t-il.  
- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour elle, ajouta Katya en passant la main sur son chemisier au travers duquel elle sentit la clef de Clow.


	7. Le Passage

**Partie 5 : Le Passage**

**5.1 . L'Aube du dernier jour**

Suzanne passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de sa fille, étendue sur son lit, à l'article de la mort. Elle était loin, la colère de circonstance qu'elle avait affichée devant ses subordonnées, désormais elle pouvait être simplement une mère, une mère impuissante face à ce mal qui affaiblissait si dangereusement sa fille. Tiffany sembla avaler difficilement la salive qui avait envahi sa bouche et elle esquissa un sourire, prête à rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre elles :  
- J'ai rencontré Sakura...  
Suzanne ne réagit pas, cachant pourtant difficilement le malaise qu'elle ressentait encore en songeant au mari de sa cousine, ce professeur bien trop vieux pour elle... Ce Dominique Gauthier qui lui avait enlevé sa cousine adorée.  
- Elle n'est pas comme son père... j'en suis sûre !  
Suzane serra le drap du poing et ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
- Elle m'a parue plutôt...  
- Ca suffit ! C'est la fille de ce professeur, elle ne peut être que comme lui. Tu n'aurais jamais dû la rencontrer !  
- Mais mère...  
- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes pour ce séjour à Tomoeda. Cet endroit est chargé de mauvaises ondes et j'ai eu raison de les fuir il y a quelques années ! Regarde où nous en sommes.  
Tiffany plongea son regard dans le plafond blanchâtre pour s'y perdre quelques secondes.  
- Non, elle n'est pas méchante.  
- Ca suffit !! se leva d'un coup sa mère en lâchant sa main. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Père et fille, même combat.  
- Mais c'est aussi la fille de Nathalie, mère... se redressa à peine Tiffany avant de se remettre à tousser.  
Suzanne enrageait. Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans ce passé qui la faisait tant souffrir... L'absence de Nathalie, son départ, la colère de leur grand-père... Et puis l'absence... Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa l'aube naissante. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais un autre jour arrivait... Un nouveau jour... Un...  
Sans en avoir conscience, la femme vacilla et s'écroula au sol, sous les yeux terrifiés de sa fille qui perdit conscience à son tour.

Katya se pencha en avant, prise d'un haut-le-cœur qui inquiéta Thomas.  
- Le sacrifice de Yue n'a pas inversé le sort que vous subissez Clow...  
- Quel sort ? demanda Thomas.  
Dominique prit sa main avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient de ce regain d'énergie et tira son fils vers lui :  
- Je l'ai vu en songe... De l'autre côté. Nous nous apprêtons à nous envoler ensemble, enfin réuni...  
- Mon ami, Anthony, ajouta Katya, et votre père sont les deux réincarnations d'un même esprit. Celui d'un grand sorcier du passé qui a juré qu'il trouverait un élève qui le surpasserait pour enfin partager la somme de ses pouvoirs et le soulager dans une vie au moins.  
- Quoi, quoi ?! bredouilla Thomas. C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Dominique se tourna vers elle :  
- Mais Sakura ne pourra pas maîtriser la clef de Clow, c'est ce que pense votre ami. Nous en avons discuté, au bord de la falaise de « l'Autre Côté ». Elle est trop faible... Elle n'est pas prête...  
Katya sortit la clef et la tendit à Thomas.  
- Néanmoins, il faut essayer. Les deux réincarnations n'étaient pas programmées pour vivre toute leur vie séparées. Elles se sont attirées l'une l'autre pour fusionner, mais cela n'est plus possible, désormais. La seule chance de sauver votre père et mon ami, ainsi que tout ceux qui se trouvent à leur proximité, c'est le pouvoir de l'élu...  
- Sakura...  
Thomas s'empara de la clef et revint embrasser le front de son père :  
- Je vais la trouver. Je veux croire en cette dernière chance !  
- Va... murmura Dominique avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla Sakura en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas une magicienne entraînée. Je n'ai pas l'expérience qu'il a, dit-elle en désignant Lionel sans le montrer.  
- Mais tu as le pouvoir naturel... même si je ne m'explique pas pourquoi, c'est évident ! Et puis, tu es protégée ! Kerobero doit te sacrer toi !  
- Mais c'est absurde ! Tu as reçu l'entraînement pour ces combats de magie !  
Kero ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne pouvait se permettre de sacrer le mauvais élu, et il lui était impossible d'en sacrer deux. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'est l'absence de Yue, le gardien qui devait juger l'élu ! Qui pouvait prédire que l'élu serait à la hauteur sans le jugement de celui qui représentait l'autorité de leur maître ?  
Un frisson le parcourut et il releva le museau :  
- Une nouvelle force grandit...  
Les deux jeunes adultes se turent alors et cherchèrent autour d'eux. L'aube naissait à l'horizon et le ciel s'était faiblement éclairci depuis quelques minutes. Mais ils ne sentaient rien de précis, contrairement à ce que le Fauve du Sceau venait de leur dire.  
- Où est-elle ? demanda Sakura en cherchant des yeux ses amies dans les rues environnantes, en vain.  
- Je vais la localiser, lança Lionel en sortant sa boussole.  
- Préparez-vous, grommela Kerobero. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trahi et là...  
- Mais enfin, s'approcha Sakura pour poser les yeux sur le même horizon que celui que fixait leur ami magique, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'une attaque des quatre éléments ?!  
Lionel ouvrit les yeux en entendant cette remarque. Pire que les quatre éléments ? Non... ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Sa boussole s'affola et un point lumineux s'éleva haut dans le ciel sans fondre vers aucune cible...

Thomas courait sur le parking et observa le ciel s'éclaircir de plus en plus. Il longea le parking et déboucha dans une avenue sur laquelle il se mit à courir de plus belle, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser le sol encore humide. Au coin d'une rue, il croisa un homme qui portait un chien dans ses bras, le regard tourné vers le soleil levant.  
- Monsieur, appela l'homme. Je dois avoir un soucis avec ma montre, lança-t-il. Il me semblait avoir été tardif à sortir et le jour se lève à peine...  
Thomas ne savait quoi dire à cet inconnu, il chercha autour de lui et observa un affichage digital dans une boutique non loin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il déchiffra l'heure sur la cadran à cristaux liquides...

- Les Ténèbres ! lança Lionel.  
- Quoi ? sursauta Sakura.  
- Une force plus puissante que les quatre éléments du jeu de Clow. Les Ténèbres et sa jumelle la Lumière !  
Kerobero secoua la tête et se tourna brusquement vers eux :  
- Je dois sacrer l'un de vous sans plus attendre. Vous ne pouvez plus vous contenter de repousser les attaques de ces forces surpuissantes, il faut les capturer ! Elles doivent se trouver un maître !  
- Ca ne peut pas être moi, soupira Sakura.  
- Alors Ok, intervint Lionel. S'il faut quelqu'un et que cette gamine a trop peur, sacre-moi, Gardien ! Peut-être qu'avec ce sacre, je pourrai leur tenir tête !

Katya ne comprenait pas bien ce choix mais elle accepta et hissa Dominique contre elle, le tenant autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
- Allons voir votre ami. Si nous nous rapprochons... toussa-t-il.  
- Oui... se contenta-t-elle de dire en quittant la chambre sous le regard des infirmières toutes aussi affaiblies les unes que les autres.  
Katya jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, cherchant dans les recoins un signe de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir de discrètes langues sombres se glisser d'ombres en ombres. Il leur restait peu de temps... Elle accéléra le pas et Dominique suivit sans rien dire.

Le Sceau apparut sous les pieds de Lionel tandis que Sakura cherchait un moyen de descendre, ayant entendu les pleurs de ses amis, non loin, dans la rue. Alors qu'elle quittait le toit, le fauve ouvrit ses ailes et lança une incantation qui enveloppa Lionel. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène puis secoua la tête : ça ne la regardait plus. Elle devait aller s'occuper de ses amies.  
Elle rejoignit bientôt le sol, reconnaissant la rue du Temple, et appela ses amies qui lui répondirent alors. Quand elle les retrouva, elle les serra contre elles pendant de longues secondes.

Lionel avait senti qu'il quittait le sol, une force semblait se présenter à lui mais sans oser le pénétrer. Il tenta de se concentrer mais retomba au sol. Le souffle magique se tut aussitôt ; Kerobero s'écroula. Lionel accourut et il fit rouler le fauve, inerte.  
- C'est Dark... Elle absorbe tout, je n'ai pas pu te... Je n'ai plus de forces...  
- Mais enfin, sans ça, comment...  
Mais entre les mains de Lionel, le museau sembla expirer un dernier souffle d'air avant de se relâcher complètement. Une large langue d'obscurité s'éleva non loin et s'abattit sur le gardien, faisant disparaître un morceau de bâtiment dans une ombre absolument opaque. Lionel recula et observa les alentours, la ville semblait disparaître peu à peu.  
- Sakura ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant dans le vide, appelant une divinité du vent pour le réceptionner en bas.  
Ils aperçut le groupe d'amies qui couraient vers l'opposé.  
- Sakura !! Les Ténèbres !!  
Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le petit groupe qui ralentit un peu son allure à son arrivée :  
- Les Ténèbres, Sakura, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il faut qu'on combatte.  
- Tu peux le faire seul, non ? Je dois protéger mes amies, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
- Kero a disparu... Il ne m'a pas sacré. Aucun de nous ne peut plus les capturer. Mais nous pouvons défendre la ville...  
Sakura et lui eurent un réflexe défensif en même temps, alors qu'une nouvelle langue de nuit venait les frapper de plein fouet. Sakura se jeta sur ses amies mais Sonya demeura face à la vague sombre qui l'engloutit. Lionel était au sol et se releva rapidement.  
- So... bredouilla Nadine. Mais...  
- Sakura !! lui hurla Lionel. Tu dois les laisser ! Elles te gênent pour combattre ! Tu dois te défaire de tous les poids qui t'encombrent ! Sinon tu ne vaincras jamais !  
- Mais je ne suis pas faite pour me battre et ce ne sont pas des poids, ce sont mes amies !!  
Nadine tomba à genoux, des langues de ténèbres s'approchant de nouveau.  
- Relève-toi, la secoua Sakura en la poussant à se remettre à courir.  
- Et où comptes-tu aller avec elles, bon sang ?! s'énerva Lionel... Elle est impossible ! Sakura !!!

**5.2 . La Lumière**

Sakura tomba à genoux en voyant sa dernière amie se faire engloutir dans l'ombre d'un mur qui disparut à son tour dans une nuit noire qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux.  
- Tu es content ?! hurla-t-elle à Lionel qui arrivait à peine. Elles ont toutes disparu !! Je suis enfin seule pour ce combat que tu aimes tant.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, je suis né pour ça, c'est différent ! lui avoua Lionel. Dans ma famille, ma mère a désespéré de voir naître le jeune Li de nos prophéties ancestrales. Et puis, je suis arrivé. Depuis ma naissance, je suis élevé pour ça : devenir l'élu de Clow !  
- Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille... Je ne peux pas combattre.  
- Tu as un grand pouvoir et les forces s'inclinent face à toi... Le plus éprouvant des entraînements ne m'aurait jamais donné cette capacité.  
L'obscurité les attaqua subitement et il la prit par la main en s'envolant, porté par des courants d'air qu'il avait créé en une vive invocation. Sakura observa la ruelle où Nadine avait disparu à son tour. Est-ce qu'elle était... morte ?

Katya poussa la porte de la chambre du pied en sentant le corps de Dominique se faire de plus en plus lourd. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance et elle devait faire vite. Elle parvint à l'asseoir dans le siège réservé aux visiteurs et elle approcha le siège du lit, déposant la main de l'adulte sur celle de son ami. Il fallut quelques secondes à Anthony pour ouvrir les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir le visage de son « Autre lui ».  
- Bon... jour, souffla-t-il. C'est... la fin ?  
- Heureux de te voir dans la vraie vie, sourit Dominique.  
- Mais... pour... combien de... temps ?

Lionel avait virevolté entre les bâtiments encore visible puis s'était dirigé vers le seul lieu assez haut pour contempler la ville et prévoir les attaques de cette maudite force : la tour de Tokyo. Sakura demeura assise sur le métal, frigorifiée par l'air vif qui les mordait à cette altitude.  
- Ecoute, commença Lionel. Cette carte n'attaque jamais seule. Elle fonctionne en paire avec sa sœur la Lumière. Si l'une attaque, l'autre observe. Et inversement.  
- Et d'où observe-t-elle ?  
- C'est ça, la question. Si je me souviens bien, l'une et l'autre ne sont pas foncièrement mauvaises, elles sont là pour tester le cœur de l'élu et le servir ou le tuer...  
- Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas l'élu.  
- Oui, c'est un second problème qu'il va falloir résoudre...  
Sakura prit la main qu'il lui tendait et elle se releva pour observer la ville et les environs qui avaient presque entièrement disparu dans une obscurité totale. Et tandis que le ciel s'éclairait de plus en plus, la nuit semblait s'écouler dans les rues et avaler tout ce qu'elle rencontrait... Comme...

Thomas fut heurté par quelqu'un et bascula au sol. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut une silhouette translucide qui luisait pour faire fuir une langue de ténèbres qui recula et partit avaler un arbre non loin. Derrière lui, une silhouette se glissa et lui sourit :  
- Nous sommes là...  
Thomas reconnut son amie d'enfance et aperçut peu à peu la légion de fantômes qui l'encerclaient.  
- Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
- C'est elle qui nous a guidé, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une jeune fille aux cheveux longs très noirs. Elle dit connaître ta sœur... Elle dit que tu dois lui apporter une clé...  
Il se releva alors et acquiesça.  
- Elle est à la tour, lança une voix déformée, presque métallique, dans la masse des spectres.  
- Alors, allons-y !

Anthony se relâcha sans fermer les yeux :  
- Et s'il était trop tard ? Ta fille aura-t-elle le temps d'apprendre ?  
- Elle a hérité d'une part de Clow par moi, non ? Elle fera son possible.  
- Si seulement je l'avais rencontrée plus tôt, soupira le jeune anglais.  
- Tout aurait été si différent si...  
Katya posa une main sur l'épaule de Dominique et rejoignit Anthony.  
- Pourquoi tout n'a-t-il pas fonctionné ainsi que Clow l'avait prévu ? demanda Dominique.  
- Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas l'être surpuissant qu'on croit, souligna Katya en déposant un baiser sur le front de Anthony.  
- Je crois surtout qu'il reste une chance... Même infime. Il doit rester une solution.  
- J'ai confiance en Sakura, sourit Dominique en sentant son cœur se resserrer.  
Il posa la main la main sur son torse et Anthony sembla se contracter. Katya se blottit contre lui en sentant les forces obscures pénétrer la chambre.  
- La dernière minute ensemble, souffle-t-elle.  
- Nooon ! hurla-t-on alors dans la chambre, une puissante lumière envahissant les lieux.  
Katya ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la silhouette d'une belle femme aux longs cheveux, en pleurs, les bras grands ouverts, repoussant les langues d'obscurité pendant encore quelques minutes.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, s'effondra alors l'apparition, en enroulant ses bras autour du coup de Dominique.  
- Vous êtes...  
- Mon amour se meurt et ma fille va succomber à une puissante force magique. Lequel des deux dois-je aider ? Vous le savez, vous ?  
Katya jeta un regard au corps de Anthony, de nouveau inconscient.  
- Mon amour à moi avait une seule dernière volonté... Que votre fille vive. Et c'est aussi le dernier souhait de... votre mari, madame... Il a confiance en Sakura.  
Nathalie ne retenait plus ses sanglots. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues puis disparurent en quittant sa peau. Elle avait toujours voulu accompagner Dominique quand l'heure serait venue pour lui, mais à présent, tout se précipitait...  
- Rejoignez Sakura, madame, se leva Katya en sentant les vagues de nuit tenter d'entrer dans la chambre de nouveau... Et sauvez-la...  
Nathalie eut du mal à lâcher son amour, sa peau translucide glissant sur celle de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Puis, dans un dernier sanglot, elle s'évanouit dans l'air, non sans adresser un dernier remerciement à celle qui avait veillé sur son mari.  
Nathalie reparut bien au-dessus de l'hôpital qu'elle ne distinguait plus. Les Ténèbres étaient partout désormais...

Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus précises mais Lionel les repoussaient toutes, laissant Sakura chercher Light. Mais c'était en vain. La jeune femme n'avait jamais maîtrisé cette capacité et elle se sentait incapable de ressentir précisément une force dans une telle situation.  
- Comme pour le feu ! lâcha Lionel en retombant près d'elle, épée en main.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu étais profondément calme et tu l'as maîtrisé !  
- Mais comment je pourrais être calme ? Mes amies... elles ont...  
- J'ai moi aussi perdu mes sœurs, je te signale !! Mais j'ai trouvé la force de toujours dépasser mon chagrin.  
- Par la colère !! lui cria Sakura alors qu'il repartait à l'attaque. Tu es rempli de haine ! Et tu me dis de retrouver mon calme ?!  
Il fut frappé par une langue de Ténèbres et retomba non loin. Elle accourut alors qu'une autre langue s'élevait devant eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!  
- Si tu ne trouves pas ton calme, alors puise dans ta colère, comme moi... les Ténèbres t'ont tout pris Sakura. Tout...  
Tout. C'était le seul mot qui résonnait d'un coup à ses oreilles. Il avait raison ! Elles lui avaient tout pris ! Elle se retourna d'un coup, prise d'une rage sans précédent. Un puissant éclat de lumière l'entoura et Lionel sentit une chaleur intense envahir l'espace où il avait combattu. Elle possédait... C'était le pouvoir de Clow qui émanait d'elle si naturellement ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?  
Sakura fit un pas vers les Ténèbres qui la menaçaient et secoua les mains, les repoussant largement autour d'eux. Elle jeta un œil sur le vaste horizon qui se présentait à elle. En bas, il y avait Ses amies... son frère aussi... et son père, sa famille, toute sa vie. Tout cela baignait dans une marée d'encre qui avait tout englouti.  
- Force de la Lumière, hurla-t-elle d'un coup. Où que tu sois... Présente-toi à moi !!  
Lionel se releva et s'approcha de Sakura.  
- Tu es l'élue, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Thomas aperçut la lumière éclatante qui provenait de la tour de laquelle il s'approchait à grands pas. Malheureusement, un nouveau fantôme se consuma pour le protéger et il sentait les rangs de sa légion perdre en épaisseur à chaque attaque. Aurait-il le temps de remettre cette clef à sa sœur ?  
- Il faut avoir confiance en elle, lui souffla une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.  
Le pied de la tour n'était plus très loin.

Un éclat zébra le ciel lumineux et frappa le sol devant Sakura, tandis que des ombres s'amoncelait à côté de la silhouette de lumière pour former un corps d'ombre. Peu à peu, les deux femmes se recomposèrent devant Sakura et cette dernière ressentit de plein fouet la haine qu'elles lui portaient.  
- Expliquez-moi...  
- Personne n'a su venir à nous. Celui qui devait devenir notre maître nous a délaissée, commença Dark.  
- Au début, nous avons décidé d'attendre encore, ajouta Light.  
- Mais nous étions à l'étroit dans notre étui magique. Et puis la présence de ces deux gardiens moralisateurs nous étouffait.  
- Et puis nous avons été assez fortes pour agir seules. Nous nous sommes échappées.  
- Pour ravager le monde de ce lâche qui nous a rejetées !  
Sakura baissa les yeux et Lionel passa devant :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?! Vous êtes des forces crées par un magicien, vous deviez attendre l'élu. Vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, oui !  
Un trait de lumière le frappa d'un coup au torse et il s'écroula aux pieds de Sakura, tétanisée. Elle tomba à genoux à son tour et souleva un peu Lionel qui tremblait de toute part.  
- Visiblement, tu n'es pas l'élu, toi, sourit Dark.  
- Toi, peut-être, se pencha Light vers Sakura. Sauras-tu nous expliquer à ton tour pourquoi tu nous as tourné le dos ?  
Sakura ne comprenait pas bien de quoi ces deux forces parlaient.  
- Ce monde est vaste, se retourna Dark. Nous n'avons pas fini de nous amuser !  
- Le Fléau, articula Lionel.

Thomas parvint en bas de la tour. Il ne distinguait plus aucune installation autour de lui. Comment allait-il faire pour rejoindre sa sœur ? Une énième attaque fit disparaître un des derniers fantômes qui le protégeaient...

- Quoi ? quel fléau, demanda Sakura.  
Dark et Light semblaient soudain s'intéresser.  
- Que dis-tu, petit humain ?  
- Clow vous appelait le Fléau. Si le sceau était brisé, un élu même débutant aurait la force de vous capturer. Vous n'êtes qu'un mirage de Fléau pour ce sorcier...  
- Nous ne sommes pas un mirage !! s'énerva Dark.

- Sakura ! appela Thomas alors que les derniers fantômes disparaissaient.  
Un bras d'ombre enserra sa gorge sans qu'aucun des derniers spectres ne puisse agir. Une force le soulevait dans les airs.

Dark sourit en levant le bras au bout duquel pendait Thomas. Sakura sentit son sang se glacer en voyant son frère étranglé par la prise, se débattant pour y échapper. Devant elle, un éclat de lumière enserra la gorge de Lionel avant de le faire traîner au sol et de le soulever dans les airs. Light et Dark tenaient chacune fermement leur proie et se mirent à sourire :  
- Nous ne sommes plus les forces domptées par Clow, nous sommes devenues réelles, matérielles... puissantes !  
- Sak... Sak... articula Thomas en lui lançant la clef qui atterrit devant elle.  
Sakura y posa la main, le visage en pleurs.  
- Vous m'avez déjà tout pris... Que voulez-vous encore ? leur hurla-t-elle. Ca vous amuse de me faire souffrir ?  
Dark avait reconnu la clef et elle jeta un regard inquiet à son homologue lumineux.  
- Ne crains rien, elle ne nous asservira plus, s'avança Light.  
- Mais il y a un risque désormais, souffla Dark. Tuons-la.  
Light sourit.  
Une puissante attaque de lumière et de ténèbres surgit du néant et se dirigea vers Sakura qui se protégea comme elle pouvait...

**5.3 . La dernière chance**

Le calme... Le silence... Mais une douce chaleur l'enveloppait alors qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil ; elle se sentit en sécurité. Les larmes lui vinrent et elle se blottit dans les bras qu'on lui offrait sans se poser de questions. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait tout perdu, parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire, parce que tout était fini. Elle demeura dans ce cocon de chaleur pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle eut l'impression d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se redressa à peine et posa les yeux sur la main qui étaient posée sur la sienne... Elle reconnut la main qu'elle avait tant chérie...  
- Maman, bondit-elle en se reculant un peu, découvrant le lieu dans lequel elles se trouvaient toutes les deux : une large bulle bleutée qui les protégeaient de la nuit alentour.  
Désormais, à l'extérieur, tout était noir, même le ciel éclairé par Light avait disparu dans l'obscurité opaque de Dark. Sakura passa de longues secondes à observer les restes de son monde. Le néant à perte de vue.  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Je t'ai amenée à moi dans l'Entre-deux mondes alors que ces forces voulaient t'anéantir...  
- Je suis...  
- Non, ma chérie, tu es vivante. Mais tu es la seule de tout ce monde. Tu as dormi des jours et j'ai survolé tous les horizons connus. Même le ciel semble avoir disparu... Qui sait ce qu'elles ont dévoré !  
- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ?  
Nathalie secoua la tête, comme pour ne pas avoir à dire les mots que Sakura craignait d'entendre.  
- Je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Je ne peux me protéger longtemps de l'usure des ténèbres sur la bulle de mon esprit. Bientôt le noir m'envahira aussi. Et tu disparaîtras à ton tour...  
Sakura baissa les yeux, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait entre les mains de ces forces qui la haïssait depuis des années désormais.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que je leur ai fait, à ces forces magiques. Elles disaient que...  
- Souviens-toi le Livre qui luisait dans notre cave.  
Mais Sakura ne se souvenait pas. Le noir semblait avoir envahi ses pensées. De quoi devait-elle se souvenir ? Un livre, une cave ? Cela ne lui parlait pas...  
- A une époque tu as effleuré le livre de ce magicien que ton père avait ramené d'un de ses voyages. Mais tu ne l'as pas ouvert. Les forces se sont agitées puis elles t'ont haïe pour ça.  
- Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Si j'avais su...  
Nathalie prit sa fille contre elle et Sakura soupira.  
- Combien de temps il nous reste ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Elles doivent croire qu'elles t'ont fait disparaître à jamais. L'Entre-deux mondes ne leur est pas accessible.  
- C'est...  
Sakura n'osa pas tout de suite aller au bout de sa pensée. Mais l'évidence était là...  
- ... la fin du monde, murmura Nathalie. La fin du monde des vivants, oui.  
- A cause de moi...  
- Noon,... Enfin, Sakura, tu n'y es pour rien.  
Sakura eut un petit rire nerveux :  
- Inutile de me protéger, tu sais. Personne ne peut m'en vouloir désormais. Mais les faits sont là, si j'avais ouvert ce livre...  
- Nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, enfin... Le monde pourrait être pire que ce que nous avons connu. Il ne faut jamais présumer de ce que serait le monde si nous avions agi différemment...  
- Mais pourtant...

Sakura dormait quand Nathalie passa une main sur son front pour la réveiller doucement.  
- Nous survolons Tomoeda... Enfin, il me semble. Et il y a là...  
Sakura se releva, toujours assise sur le fond de la bulle qui semblait s'être grisée légèrement.  
- C'est quoi ? Ca brille... Light, tu crois ?  
- Non, c'est un éclat pacifique.  
Elles approchaient du lieu où un léger éclat émanait encore.  
- J'en étais sûre, sourit Nathalie en posant sa bulle face à l'immense arbre qui luisait faiblement.  
Sakura jeta un œil tout autour et n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
- Le Temple Tsukimine ?!  
- Oui, et cet arbre que ton père affectionnait tant. Il disait qu'un jour il dévoilerait ses secrets à qui saurait les écouter. Une vieille prophétie qui lui venait d'un vieil homme... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
- Mais maman, pourquoi Dark et Light n'ont-elles pas englouti cet arbre ?  
- Il s'agit d'un des cinq éléments du jeu de Clow. Souviens-toi du combat avec laTerre et le Feu...  
- Les arbres étaient intactes...  
- Les forces se respectent entre elles et cet arbre doit avoir quelque chose de plus que les autres.  
Sakura demeura muette devant la majesté du végétal aussi imposant par sa hauteur que par la largeur de son tronc à l'écorce si douce. Et le voir survivre avec ce léger halo de lumière, face aux ténèbres environnantes, forçait encore plus le respect.  
- La clef, remarqua Nathalie. La clef de Clow luit, elle aussi !  
Sakura ouvrit la main et observa le même phénomène envelopper la clef que lui avait lancée son frère.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
- Applique-la sur l'arbre, on ne sait jamais.  
La bulle entra en contact avec la surface de l'arbre et l'écorce pénétra l'espace que les deux femmes se partageaient. Sakura avança l'objet vers le bois et ce dernier sembla frémir. Une brèche s'entrouvrit entre les nervures qui s'écartaient.  
- Toutes les cartes ne sont pas mauvaises, tu vois, sourit Nathalie.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Il s'agit de Time. Elle nous offre une vue sur le passé.  
- Et je pourrais y aller, tu crois ?  
Nathalie demeura perplexe.  
- A vrai dire, nous ne pourrons pas l'ouvrir plus que ça.  
- Alors, toi, tu peux passer ! lança Sakura.  
- Pardon ?  
- Retourna là-bas, dans le passé et change les choses !  
- Mais ce que tu me demandes là est impossible, enfin.  
- Non, je suis sûre du contraire, s'emporta Sakura sans voir que des brèches commençaient à apparaître dans la bulle. Et puis c'est notre seule idée ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette clé m'est revenue et que cet arbre a survécu !! Des cartes ont voulu nous donner un coup de pouce !  
- Mais enfin... non, je...  
- Maman...  
Nathalie secoua la tête :  
- Si je traverse ce passage, cette bulle va disparaître et tu...  
- Je vais mourir de toute façon ! Maman, s'il te plaît. Si ça ne donne rien, tant pis. Mais qui sait...  
- Je ne sais même pas quoi changer ! Je ne peux quand même pas t'apparaître quand tu étais enfant et te dire d'aller ouvrir le livre !!  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Des filaments d'ombre commençaient à se glisser à l'intérieur de la bulle et Nathalie les aperçut enfin. Sakura, elle, ne voyait plus que l'arbre et cette ultime chance qui leur était offerte.  
- Maman... supplia-t-elle.  
Nathalie hocha le menton et s'approcha de Sakura pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sakura la serra fort contre elle à son tour. Elle ignorait ce qui arriverait quand sa mère aurait disparu à son tour de ce monde perdu, mais elle s'était sentie soutenu ces derniers jours... par ses amies, par ses nouveaux amis et ce jeune homme qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie... Tout ceci devait avoir une chance d'exister. Quel qu'en soit le prix...  
- Je t'aime, ma chérie, souffla Nathalie en s'évaporant finalement.  
- Moi aussi, s'écria Sakura quand l'arbre cessa finalement de briller... Moi aussi...


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nathalie reprit forme devant la porte de la maison où elle avait vécu. Il lui sembla entendre des hurlements, surgir d'une époque qu'elle oubliait peu à peu. Qu'allait-elle devenir dans ce passé ? Et où se trouvait-elle ? Devant chez elle ? Etait-elle en vie ?  
Des voix survinrent de l'allée. Un large sourire éclaircit son visage en voyant Thomas arriver avec son ami aux cheveux cendrés. Elle sentit une lourde émotion s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle les contournait, les regardant se diriger vers la porte. Elle avait réussi. Réussi... ses souvenirs s'évaporaient, elle le sentait. Elle reprenait sa place dans ce présent qu'elle venait de rejoindre. Elle devait se souvenir de sa mission... De... quelle mission déjà ?  
Mathieu eut un moment d'hésitation. Il se tourna vers la rue et Nathalie s'éleva vers les arbres de la propriété d'en face, comme pour ne pas être vue. Le regard perçant du jeune homme l'avait surprise.  
- Mathieu ? s'arrêta Thomas, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Une drôle d'impression. Tu n'aurais pas un voisin un peu voyeur ? Je me sens observé...  
- Ah... Non, je ne crois pas, nous les connaissons plutôt bien et je te rassure.  
Mathieu demeura silencieux et au moment où Thomas allait ouvrir la porte, il intervint :  
- Et si on allait travailler dans le parc, plutôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, là...  
- Ah... fit Thomas en lâchant la poignée. Bien !  
Il rangea les clés dans sa poche :  
- Va pour le parc, dit-il en balançant son sac sur son épaule. Si monsieur ne le sent pas bien.  
- On passe s'acheter un sandwich ?  
- Ah oui, je vois... Ton malaise, ce serait pas une grosse faim ?  
Ils s'éloignèrent et Nathalie s'évapora dans l'air, heureuse de ne pas avoir été vue.

Au même moment, une petite fille marchait entre les rayons de la cave, attirée par une faible lueur dans la totale obscurité de ce lieu qu'elle détestait. Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, elle ouvrirait un livre magique et scellerait son destin de chasseuse de carte... Qui sait ce que serait devenu le monde si quelqu'un l'avait dérangée...


End file.
